Keybearers
by ArcanineTales
Summary: In an alternate timeline, before he makes Ven his apprentice, Xehanort decides to abandon his ambitious goals and instead joins with Eraqus in the Land of Departure to assist training up future Keybearers. To begin, they must first agree about the two pupils they already have. Eraqus deems Terra and Aqua's behavior inappropriate, Xehanort disagrees. Fluffy TerQua drabbles. Sorta AU
1. Inappropriate

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story. Nor do I own the artwork in the pic I used.

**Keybearers**

AN: The first four chapters are not going to be drabbles, they are the introduction. I understand that drabbles are meant to be 100 words a chapter, but I am not skilled enough for that, so mine will range around 1000 words, starting in chapter 5. Also, you may have noticed that Ven and Xion are tagged, that's because they play slightly more prominent roles among the new 9 Keybearers. (I would have tagged all 9 if I could though...)

_Major plot differences:_

Xehanort: The first difference is obvious, he turns good (sort of) and in effect, alters KH history as we know it.

The Wayfinder Trio: Because Xehanort never found Ven in this time-line, the boy does not join Terra and Aqua under Eraqus' tutelage, leaving the two pupils to explore a more intimate relationship. Their Mark of Mastery is also delayed because of this and various other reasons.

Heartless/Unversed: Since the Ven/Van split never happened in this time-line, Unversed do not exist. Heartless _did_ exist back then though, so that is what I use instead.

Characters: A lot of characters have been altered a bit but I will touch on this more in the next chapter.

Side-Pairings: None. For various characters, there will be some one-sided infatuation present, but no extra pairings. Sorry, but I _am_ willing to consider requests for separate spin-off one-shots if there's another pairing you really want. (Just review or PM me about it.)

**Chapter One - Inappropriate**

* * *

Soft white clouds floated by overhead, the sky's vibrant blue backdrop peaking through at irregular intervals as small birds called to each other mid-flight.

Eyes the same blue of the sky watched peacefully as the winged creatures dove in and out of the cloud cover, their cheerful cries praising the good weather and brilliant sunshine.

At the crest of a grassy hill, Aqua lay on her back, the tiny green blades tickling her cheeks along with her blue hair as a pleasant breeze passed over. On the borders of her vision she could make out the giant, oval stones in the distance. The titanic, gilded boulders hovered in their places, serving as the land's cornerstones.

The head on her sternum shifted slightly; a sign that her companion was stirring. She glanced down to see that Terra was staring at her, his darker shades of blue a bit foggy from sleep, while his spiky, chestnut brown hair splayed over her chest messily. During his brief nap, he had also been lying on his back, the back of his head resting just above her bosom, their bodies forming a sort "L" shape on the landscape.

Now, though, he turned on his side to face her, one strong arm curling up around her head in an affectionate gesture. Aqua in turn brought up a hand to gently stroke his bangs. "Sleep well?"

"Hm." He yawned and blinked. "I had a dream," he told her, an odd expression passing over him as he reflected and finally frowned. "I didn't like it."

"Oh?" Aqua wondered with a smile, her own expression curious. "Quick, tell me about it before it fades away."

He blew out a dismal sigh, eyes averted from hers and focused on the blue strand of hair he was twirling with one finger. "You were mad at me," he started hesitantly, the dream no doubt already slipping from his grasp. "You said you couldn't trust me anymore."

Aqua let out a soft laugh, unwittingly sending a vibration through her occupant's head. "You know I'd never say that, Terra."

There was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he raised himself on one arm to peer down at her, their faces still very close. "But what if something like that happened, and everything I said was lie?" He smirked, his other hand still stroking her hair. "What would you do?"

Aqua could only smile furtively in return. Just what was he playing at now? "That depends, I guess," she told him and reached around to his nape and pulled him even closer so that their noses touched. "On whether or not I could detect your lies."

Terra puffed at her fondly with no verbal reply. He closed the gap between their lips in a feather light kiss and Aqua responded favorably. They only retracted for the second it took to exchange contented smiles. They had discovered this thrilling new element in their relationship a few weeks ago, both admitting that they wished they had discovered it sooner though neither attempted to take it any further.

As she absorbed his warmth and enjoyed his smile against hers, Aqua was sure what they had was pure, sacred even. She felt that anything more... elaborate would taint the purity of their unique bond, and she could sense that Terra probably felt the same, for he never pushed any farther.

They were laughing lightly now, stealing quick pecks here and there as Aqua felt an overwhelming happiness swell inside her soul. She held his head with both hands, intent on expressing her feelings but when no words seemed to come she only hoped that her eyes, so full of love, could convey them. An exuberant light danced in his royal blues and she could not hold him back from resuming his former endeavor of kissing her tenderly.

The gentle breeze and the rustling grass effectively muffled the careful footsteps, but both apprentices could feel their master's presence as if a dark, unhappy cloud had just covered the sun. They both snapped their heads in his direction, though they both knew that they had been caught and scrambling out of their tangled, precarious positions would be futile.

There was a deep, throaty sigh as Eraqus halted some feet away from them. "And just when did this particular activity begin?" The wind tugged at his raven-black hair, long white cloak and baggy tan pants while the teal armor over his torso glinted harshly from the sun's angled rays.

Aqua felt her throat tighten with dread, her master's stern tone and steel-gray gaze causing her to freeze up. She knew that he was aware of their closeness over the past few months, napping together on the field or snuggling on the couch with a book was nothing new to Eraqus. But they had yet to get caught kissing. Oh they had _kissed_ before, they just never got caught before this...

With the contorted look on their master's face, Aqua worried that he would be forced to do something drastic. What, she hadn't the foggiest idea, but the fear of the unknown made her clam up, and she could offer her counterpart no assistance as he frantically looked from her and up to the master.

"Master," Terra started, voice cracking with nervousness, making Aqua think that he too dreaded some horrible punishment for their crime. "I can explain..."

_Can you?_ Aqua wondered inwardly, eyes darting to him briefly with a slight glimmer of hope. _Good, because I'd like to hear it too._

Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Eraqus sighed again. "An explanation is not what I require, Terra. How this came about is no mystery."

The two apprentices blushed at that and they both decided it was a good idea to finally sit up and thereafter knelt respectfully before their teacher. They knew a lecture was coming, better to comply and pray for mercy than to remain in their guilty positions.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Eraqus bore into them, his deep voice a marvelous blend of strict affection. "I understand that, as the only two students at present, you both feel drawn to each other. However, very soon we will be gathering more pupils and I will be counting on you both to set a good example. At that point I will no longer be able to allow for any inappropriate behavior."

There was a long pause, with only a stiff breeze passing between them. Aqua felt suddenly crushed. What was he saying? That she and Terra couldn't demonstrate their affection anymore? But that didn't seem fair. Love was a product of Light, and she was _positive_ that she loved Terra. How could she possibly go on without his touch?

"Master," Terra finally broke the silence with a frown, his blue gaze shifting from a distraught looking Aqua to a dismal Eraqus, as though Aqua's reaction had pained their master. "What would be considered 'inappropriate behavior'?"

The black haired man turned his worried gaze from his female pupil to the male, blinking at him as though Terra were a five year old boy again. "What do _you_ think, Terra?"

"I-I-" Terra swallowed hard, scowling at the ground. Aqua could see that the fear of losing the intimacy they shared appeared to be choking him, too.

Another pair of footsteps brushed along through the thick grass, and soon a bald and slightly hunched old man was standing beside their master. "Really Eraqus," the newcomer chided in a gravely voice. "You could stand to lay off a bit."

"Master Xehanort," both Aqua and Terra chorused with surprise. Although they considered him a master, he was not _their_ master, and thus the fact that he would step into the matter was unusual.

Xehanort nodded to each in turn before bringing his glinting amber eyes to meet with his equal's. "I don't recall the precepts ever mentioning the restriction of courtship between Keybearers."

Eraqus met his fellow's gaze with another hapless sigh. "If I don't restrict them now, then the matter will only grow even more-" he paused, eying the two students thoughtfully before adding, "-complicated."

At that, Aqua blushed furiously, for she knew exactly what he meant. Terra on the other hand, could only quirk up a look of genuine bewilderment.

"Pah!" Xehanort spat and waved a hand at him. "So what if it does." He too eyed the students before continuing. "They're old enough. I say let them do as their hearts dictate." He gave his peer a hard look. "Besides, restricting them will only result in rebellious behavior on their part. Better to let them be and know what they're up to rather than smother them and not know what they do in secret."

Aqua was sure she must be as red as was humanly possible. Were they _really_ talking of such things so lightly? She covered her face with both hands, no longer able to look at Terra's impossibly vacant expression as he tried to understand the conversation.

Eraqus let out a defeated groan, which also sounded like a growl as he turned his compliant eyes to both apprentices. "Very well, you two. Master Xehanort has a point. I will not impede your... activities any further. However, I expect you both to adhere to the basis of propriety. Should any carelessness on your part begin to have a negative effect on the new students, then I will be forced to administer judgment."

Aqua pulled her hands away and Terra gawked up at his master with a dumb smile. "Am I clear?" their master questioned after they had not agreed.

"Yes, Master!" they both yelped with joy and appreciation.

Eraqus nodded, a glimmer of a smirk on his mouth as he turned and clapped a hand on his fellow master's shoulder. The two elders departed without another word and Aqua couldn't help herself as she launched into Terra with a fierce hug. They wouldn't be torn apart after all and thanks to master Xehanort, no less!

Terra chuckled and let himself fall back on the grass from the impact, cradling her body against him as she lay there, snuggling into his shirt and relishing his earthy scent. Frankly, she didn't care how the end result came about, but was simply just grateful that they could remain as they were, forever.


	2. Gathering – Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! The faves and follows are also nice, but why not review too? (I don't bite, honest...)

_Character differences: There are some minor changes I've made to certain characters (in appearance and personality) but the most notable is that any fragmented characters (who would otherwise not exist) have been born normally. I have also tweaked everyone's ages in respect to the time-line. I did this so that everyone is at a practical age for the (nonexistent) plot to work._

**Chapter Two – Gathering – Part One**

* * *

Two weeks after they had been caught engaging in their guilty pleasure, Terra and Aqua converged on the throne room after hearing the ringing of the summoning bell. The signal was only used for announcements or emergencies and this made them both excited as it usually meant they would be going to another world for one reason or another.

Although advanced in their peacekeeper training and poised to take their Mark of Mastery exams, the two students rarely had the opportunity to visit other worlds. Unfortunately the precepts were very clear about the matter, that meddling or even mentioning the existence of other worlds was forbidden. Travel itself was restricted unless the situation was dire or otherwise deemed necessary by the reigning master.

After entering the grand throne room together, the walls glinting with gold and turquoise, they both stood at attention before the three thrones. One remained empty, Xehanort occupied its opposite, while Eraqus stood in front of the central one. He nodded to his pupils in acknowledgment. "I just spoke with my old friend Yen Sid," he told them. "He has located a number of prospective wielders and entrusted me with the coordinates. Prepare for travel, my students. We leave immediately."

* * *

As far as towns went, Twilight Town was pretty sleepy. So far only a handful of people had wandered by, all of them bleary eyed and unsociable. It seemed that these people just took a little longer than usual to get started in the morning, Terra mused as he walked by another closed shop, Aqua at his side.

Upon arriving in the world, they had split up to search, Xehanort and Eraqus took off separately in their own directions while Aqua insisted on staying with him. Terra didn't mind one bit, although he _did_ want to prove to the masters that he could be independent, he just couldn't say _no_ to her. Besides, what fun was exploring if you didn't have a friend to enjoy it with? He gave his blue haired companion a sidelong glance as she too was sending the shops a curious look. _Were_ they still friends? He felt like they were much more than that, but could never seem to find the words or the right opportunity to address the matter.

Aqua caught his lingering gaze and smirked knowingly at him. "What?" she questioned, a coy lilt in her voice.

Terra cleared his throat, hoping to clear out any stuttering that his former thoughts were prone to give him. "Nothing," he replied, imitating her smile and musical tone as he walked along. Settling himself with a firm expression, he was determined to stay focused on their mission and _not_ get distracted with her inviting pink lips and that intoxicating lavender scent of hers that seemed to sweep _only_ in his direction. No. They were here to find another Keyblade wielder and that is what he meant to do.

Blinking and scowling at the path in front of him, Terra forced himself to shut out Aqua's imposing presence on his senses and focused solely on their mission. She in turn seemed to catch the hint, looking just as serious and dutifully made to watch their surroundings carefully. Terra did, however, notice that tantalizing smile on her mouth and caught wind of her suppressed chuckle before she had taken his hint to focus.

The buildings and streets had been constructed and paved in a way not unlike a maze and Terra soon felt himself getting somewhat disoriented as he turned a corner. It was still taking all his willpower to ignore his companion and not whisk her off into some dark ally to do to her properly what his mind kept wandering off to fantasize about. He was so completely distracted by his inner struggle that he collided violently with someone that seemed to have been running full tilt for the same corner.

The stranger ricocheted off of Terra's torso and fell back onto his rump, while Terra merely staggered and regained his balance without much trouble. Startled, the brunet gazed down at the boy and dearly hoped he wasn't hurt. It wouldn't do to have to explain to the masters that he had caused trouble just by walking around.

"Ouch!" the stranger whined and rubbed his sore head, ruffling at vibrant, spiky blond hair that seemed to naturally sway to the left, from Terra's perspective that is. His clothes seemed a bit unusual, with the color scheme of his jacket white on one side and black on the other. His pants were somewhat baggy and gave way to black-gray shoes. "What are you made of, solid steel?" The boy stared up at Terra as though he were the world's seventh wonder or mystery. His bright, sapphire eyes gleamed with curiosity as well as an unusual radiance that made Terra blink with trepidation.

Aqua chuckled and knelt down to the boy. "Well, his head is." She gave Terra a wry look before turning back to the blond. "Are you alright?"

The boy grinned at her and suddenly Terra wasn't sure he liked it when another male paid special attention to his counterpart. It was a foreign feeling and he wasn't quite sure how to respond to it. This sort of thing didn't happen back home and their outward trips were too rare for it to occur regularly. Forcing down the uncomfortable feeling, he tried rather to focus on what the boy was saying. "Yeah, I'm always getting knocked around by my brother."

Beneath the irritation and tiny spark of jealousy, Terra felt a powerful tug as the boy laughed. It was almost as if the light within the blond was drawing him. Was this, by chance, the potential Keyblade wielder they had been looking for? He shared an inquisitive look with Aqua, about to say something when another disturbance broke his train of thought.

"Ventus!" another boy's voice growled from down the street, sounding identical to the boy on the ground. "I _told_ you to slow down!"

"Roxas," the first boy said, sighing. "I know, _I know_! But I have to hurry, the shop opens soon!"

The one called Roxas appeared, in every way that Terra could tell, like the one called Ventus, who was still on the ground. Twins, he guessed? He even wore the same outfit, except what was black on the left was white, and what was white on the right was black. He was almost sure that if they stood and faced each other it would appear that they were facing a mirror.

Roxas came to stand beside his brother, arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head in dismay. "See what I have to put up with?" Close up, Terra could pick out very slight differences in the two, the most notable being their hair. Where Ventus' swayed to the left, Roxas' swung to the right. That aspect coupled with their mirrored clothing created a contrast that was almost comical.

"_You?_" Ventus yowled up at his brother, incredulous. "I have to deal with your _nagging_ all day. As if that never gets old!"

"If I didn't nag then you'd really wind up in trouble," Roxas countered.

"Stop acting like you're older!"

"But I _am_ older."

"By _two_ minutes! Like that matters!"

"Um, boys?" Aqua interjected gently, causing them both to turn to her. "I'm Aqua and this is Terra." She gestured to him and he offered a nod at the prompt. "We're sorry if we've caused any problems. We're looking for someone with unique abilities, maybe you two can help us out?"

The twins blinked at her, soaking in her words as though it were the first drink of water they'd had in days. Before they could so much as open their mouths to reply, another presence approached, familiar and warm and it was followed closely by another, though it was still somewhat foreign. "Good work you two," came Master Eraqus' pleased voice. "We were closing in on them but it seems that they had been drawn to you from the start."

_They?_ Terra inwardly questioned. He gazed at the two blonds. There had been _two_ wielders here all along?

Eraqus came forth and nodded acknowledgment to the two boys. "Well met, my young friends. My name is Eraqus, this is Xehanort." The older man nodded as well, though he carefully scrutinized both boys, causing them to shy away from him a bit. "We come from a land very far away."

Overcoming his intimidation quickly, Ventus finally stood and introduced himself. "Call me Ven."

"Roxas," the other said, his uneasy gaze often meeting Xehanort's. "Please forgive my brother, he didn't mean any harm, he's just always in a hurry."

Eraqus was quick to wave a dismissive hand. "That was merely an inevitable occurrence. Think nothing of it." He gestured briefly to Terra and Aqua. "These two are my students."

Ventus opened his mouth to say something but Roxas held up a hand to silence him. "A pleasure to meet you all," he said, attempting to ease his brother away. "But we have work to get to."

Eraqus only smiled politely and plowed onward, as though he hadn't heard the boy's comment. "A friend of mine mentioned you two have unique abilities." He turned to Terra and Aqua and nodded a silent signal. They both called forth their Keyblades in response, causing both blonds to stagger back with a gasp. "We can help you hone those abilities."

"Roxas," Ven murmured, eyes drawn to the gleaming weapons in awe. "They can show us how to summon them!"

Roxas shifted on his feet uncomfortably, though his gaze was locked onto the materialized Keyblades as well. "Ours usually only appear when those monsters attack."

"Come with us," Aqua urged with a gentle tone and an equally soft smile. Terra noted with a twinge of unease how eager she seemed to want these boys to join them. "We can teach you how to fight the monsters so that no one ever gets hurt again."

Both boys looked straight at her then, bright blue eyes as intense as an ocean's violent riptide. Terra realized then that Aqua's words had struck a chord, and that she had somehow sensed their deep hurt while he himself had been completely oblivious to it.

"How old are you two?" Eraqus cut in gently, effectively drawing the twins' attention.

Roxas was suddenly very quiet, his gaze downcast. After Ven tried to catch his eye for guidance but received none, he finally answered. "Fourteen, sir."

"Your parents?"

Another pause, but Roxas was still too shaken, leaving Ven to once again give an answer. "Gone. We've been on our own for eight years."

Eraqus closed his eyes in a brief reverence before nodding. Terra noticed that he had been about to say something in condolence but Aqua beat him to it. After dismissing Rainfell, she stepped forward and placed a tender hand over each boy's blond head. "You've been through a lot," she said, her voice wavering with the emotion that was no doubt streaming down her cheeks. She had her back to Terra now, but he already knew she was crying for the twins; she was always so strongly connected to others that she often felt what they felt.

The boys shared a long, no doubt astounded, look between them before Ven finally told his brother, "I want to go with them."

Another tangible pause. "Ok," Roxas agreed with a nod. He looked to Eraqus from under Aqua's lingering touch. "We need to say goodbye to our friends."

The man nodded amiably and gestured for them to go. "Of course. But remember that you can return and visit later. You will see your friends again."

The boys nodded and took off, reluctantly pulling out of Aqua's gentle touch and disappearing behind a building. Eraqus came forward and placed a hand on his female pupil's shoulder. "Well done Aqua. You handled that like a master. I honestly couldn't have done better."

Aqua's expression lit up, despite the tears she was still wiping from her face. "Thank you Master. I just- their pain from losing their parents- it was mine. I couldn't help myself."

"I know," the master told her, a soft understanding lining his tone. "But you did well. I'm very proud of you."

Aqua nodded and moved to embrace their master, burying her sadness in his thick robes. He in turn welcomed her with a protective fatherly embrace, murmuring soothing words as she relived her own tragic past and the loss of her parents at an early age.

Terra felt his own sadness swarm upon him, the fate of his parents was unknown to him, but that didn't dull the ache in his heart to any degree. Their psychological wounds were old and faded, but it was a painful experience when they decided to resurface. He longed for Aqua to come to him for comfort, so that he might benefit from it too, but he also understood that she needed the master for this. She needed the only father they had.

Dwindling in the back of his mind, like a nagging itch, he felt another shadow of jealousy pass over him, like a thin cloud had just blocked out the sun. Instead of possessive though, it was directed at Aqua's achievement and a lack thereof on his part.

Before the feeling could magnify though, his attention snapped up at the sound of a rumbling voice. "Let us not forget Terra's part in finding the young wielders." Xehanort was watching him carefully, and if Terra didn't know better he'd have guessed the old master had been studying him for awhile. "A fine job, Terra."

Once Aqua had finally pulled away from the master she let out a broken laugh. "Yes, he did a fine job running into Ventus."

The shadow that had crept over his shoulder faded and vanished the instant Terra met Aqua's wry smile, her face glistening with former tears. He wanted desperately to wipe them off and kiss away her sorrow but knew it wasn't the time or place for such luxuries. He returned the smile.

He'd have to wait till they got home.


	3. Gathering – Part Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: My thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate both the praise and the con crit. (can't have one without the other) Also, I forgot to mention, there will _**not**_ be any OC's in this story.(Seriously, not even the parents are OC's) Just pure, Square goodness.

**Chapter Three – Gathering – Part Two**

* * *

Home, Terra was told, would not be for another two worlds. Which meant he could not "comfort" Aqua the way he wanted to for awhile yet. It was ironic really, that as much as they both itched to get out and traverse other worlds, going home was all he could think about now.

He had to settle for wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a brief hug, though he wanted badly to lean in, kiss her head and inhale the fresh scent of her hair. No, he settled for the former, knowing the latter would prove too intimate a display in front of their new recruits.

Before he released her shoulders, Aqua turned up a grateful smile and gave him a quick hug back. They parted and looked to see their masters conversing nearby while the twins were some feet away and gawking at the new realm they had been brought to. They both donned a black cloak, procured from Twilight Town's Moogle merchant, since the two new students couldn't summon their Keyblades at will yet, much less armor or glider. The magic cloaks would protect them well enough when passing through the more direct dark corridors that Master Xehanort opened for them.

"What's this place called again?" Ven wanted to know, not taking his eyes off the many sights. They all stood at the central point of a wide-open courtyard, with patches of flowerbeds cut into the intricate brickwork on the ground. Small fountains spouted water round about the courtyard's rim while a grand castle loomed overhead some distance away.

"Radiant Garden," Eraqus answered and stepped over to face Terra and Aqua. "Xehanort and I are going up to the castle to speak with the king. We need his approval if we are to conscript any of his citizens. Though according to Yen Sid, there is only one wielder here." Eraqus gave them both a careful look. "You two are free to do as you wish until we are finished with the negotiations, but you are to look after our new charges as well."

"But Master," Aqua said with a frown of disappointment. "I wanted to observe your diplomatic skills."

The master shook his head. "The king will feel threatened if I bring you two along. You would just be made to wait outside the throne room anyway." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Stay in town, keep an eye on the twins, and stay out of trouble." The last part he aimed in Terra's direction, causing the brunet to make a face.

"Yes Master," they both chorused, inclining their heads in respect as he turned from them.

The two masters departed and soon disappeared down a steep passage. "Sorry you got stuck with us, Aqua," Ven offered meekly, head bowed slightly in apology as he drew closer to her.

"It's not your fault." Aqua smiled tenderly at him and for the second time since they'd met, placed a gentle hand to the blond's head. She cast a glance between the twins and then to Terra. "Besides, I'm hungry. How about we find some lunch?"

There was a united clamor from the males and Terra led the way to the marketplace. As they entered the bustling street, both sides lined with shops and restaurants, Ven's expression lit up and he bolted for the nearest shop excitedly, Roxas trailing after him with a rebuke to slow down.

Terra smirked at the twins' antics and looked to Aqua when he suddenly felt her hand slip into his, her fingers weaving with his flawlessly, as if they belonged there, always. Although her touch was welcome, he gave her a quizzical look. "To hold you over," she explained with a knowing smile on her lips.

He felt himself pale a little. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me... And maybe the master." The woman snickered at his expense and leaned up to kiss his cheek fondly.

The quick gesture left him feeling utterly baffled and he blinked at her dumbly. "Is this ok?" He glanced over to their two charges; the blonds were both standing in front of a shop, examining various wares. "What about them?"

"The master said we shouldn't be carelessly inappropriate. He never said that we had to hide what we are." She smiled at him again, the kind of radiant smile that instilled in him a sense of contentment and freedom. It also unleashed an impulsive craving to gather her up and carry her off to a secluded hilltop like the one they frequented back home. It only took an inquisitive tip of her head and coy smirk to snatch him back to reality before she turned a glance in the twins' direction. "I think it's a good idea to give them the right idea about us from the start, don't you?"

He didn't answer her, instead opting to feel her name on his tongue. "Aqua."

"Hm?"

"I need you to give me a list."

"A... List?"

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Of the things I can't do... Or the things I _can_. Either will work, really."

"Terra..." The blue haired woman could only shake her head in an odd fusion of dismay and amusement.

Terra sighed and fidgeted, impatient. The need to express himself was growing, and he would take just about anything at this point. "Can I kiss your hand at least?"

The sky seemed to dance in her endless blue pools, though she did a remarkable job at keep her mouth a thin line as she nodded her consent. Terra had barely brought her hand up, lightly grazing her delicate knuckles with his lips before Aqua's other hand shot up to cover a bursting chortle, as though she had held it back for too long.

After watching her in bewilderment for a long instant his gaze narrowed and he yanked her closer by their interlocked hands. "You sneaky little vixen," he accused through clenched teeth, his tone dangerously playful. "You're making fun of me!"

His words only managed to make her laugh more and she had to lean against him in her moment of weakness. To steady herself further, she moved her other hand from her mouth to the same arm that still connected them, so that she was practically clinging to him. This, to Terra, seemed like an ideal "inappropriate scenario", but he was quickly starting to think that he had the wrong idea altogether.

Aqua's laughter was dying, slowly, and Terra couldn't help but roll his eyes. He huffed and gave her an impatient look.

She met his gaze, puffing, and he was sure her smile in that moment was eternally ingrained into his mind. He hoped it was, at least, for it was sensational. "We _can_ kiss, Terra," she told him, voice quaking with amusement. "Just not our... Usual interchange."

Terra blinked blankly at her. "Oh." The information clicked in his mind and he grinned broadly. "Well, you say when, just to be safe." Not giving her a chance at a cheeky reply, he leaned in and stole her lips in a brief kiss, both of them pulling out of it at the same time, startled by Ven's voice.

"So you two _are_ like that after all," the blond said, hands behind his head as he swiveled back and forth bashfully. He and his brother were suddenly very close by, having approached completely unnoticed.

"I _told_ you they were," Roxas insisted, arms crossed and looking smug.

Terra felt an uncomfortable and unbidden heat crawl up his neck and he couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed or annoyed. He suddenly got the strangest sense that they had been his bothersome little brothers for years, and not just the reality of a few hours. He opened his mouth to produce some form of scathing rebuke but Aqua cut him off prematurely.

"Sorry boys," she replied pleasantly, though she was nearly as flustered as him, her face turning a rosy tint. "Guess we got a little distracted."

Roxas snorted and Ven snickered, though they both appeared to grow bored and turned to march away. "We found a place to eat," Ven mentioned over his shoulder. "If you're still hungry, that is."

Terra glared after them. "Am I allowed to thump them yet?"

"Of course not," Aqua answered firmly before giving him a wry look. "Not until we get home, anyway."

The brunet started forward, sending her a mischievous smirk and gently tugged her along. "One more reason I can't wait to get home."

"And just what does that mean?" she wanted to know, blue eyes playfully suspicious.

He leaned down and lightly nuzzled her hair, just above her ear. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Eraqus stood at the fore of the king's throne, Xehanort poised beside him; he had been very silent throughout the conversation.

"Of course my friend," Ansem the king said amiably. "I have no problems with you taking_ that_ one. I warn you though, he is a troublemaker."

"That won't be a problem," Eraqus said, waving a hand at the thought. "Troublemakers often forge the most tenacious of wielders."

"Indeed," Ansem agreed, his blond beard quirking up with a smirk. Neither the king nor the reigning master so much as glanced in Xehanort's direction, but the older Keybearer caught their silent suggestion and grumbled audibly in distaste. Ansem cleared his throat objectively. "You will, however, need to speak with the boy's father. If either of them decline your offer, I am afraid I will have to back their decision."

Eraqus nodded compliantly, though he thought he caught his cohort sneering. He hoped his friend wouldn't do or say anything rash. Thinking to appease the king as well as give his fellow master a reminder, he chose his words carefully. "Of course sire. We are here, after all, to _recruit_, not to enslave."

"Very good, my friends," Ansem replied and if he noticed Xehanort's sour expression, he ignored it. He stood from his throne and turned to one of his attendants. "Send a runner to retrieve the boy and his father at once."

"Hold please, Your Majesty," Eraqus said, causing the attendant to pause uncomfortably. "I have a feeling my pupils have already located him."

"Very well." Ansem nodded and dismissed his servants. "I shall not hold you up any longer then. Farewell my friends, and may the Keys continue to watch over our precious Light for all eternity."

Eraqus and Xehanort both bowed, chorused agreement and departed.

* * *

Aqua felt content as she once again walked hand in hand with Terra. After eating at one of the restaurants she had decided she wanted to see the outer gardens when a passerby had mentioned them. They headed there now, passing through a narrow brick tunnel with Ven on Terra's other side and Roxas on hers; it seemed that the two were prone to argue if not separated periodically.

The tunnel didn't have much traffic currently, though when someone meant to pass them, the foursome had to momentarily alter their formation in the cramped space. It was just after one such occurrence when a disturbance suddenly pounded towards them from behind. They all turned to see a teenage boy running straight for them, or to be more specific, straight for Ven.

"Catch the dog!" the stranger howled, but none of them responded in time as a small canine yelped, weaved between Ven's feet and bolted for freedom. "Outta the way!"

There was no time for anyone to react and all Aqua could do was watch the whole incident unfold before her.

Poor Ven had quite the dilemma. There was the wall, and there was Terra. The two options offered roughly the same salvation, which was none. In fact, the saying, "between a rock and a hard place" was ideal, only it was unclear which was the rock and which was the hard place in this case...

The blond boy apparently had an affinity for collisions.

The two teens crashed to the stone floor, Ven lay dazed near the wall while the stranger had somehow ricocheted off Ven and ended up some feet away, groaning and cradling his vibrant red head. The boy wore an orange vest over a white shirt, baggy pants, red shoes and some kind of yellow-green checkered bandana around his neck.

Aqua and Roxas went to Ven while Terra to the redhead as yet another stranger came forth at a much more controlled jog to kneel beside Terra. Aqua noted with surprise that he had shocking blue hair like her. "What a pain," both he and Roxas nearly said in unison.

"I'm not a pain!" the redhead insisted fervently at the other stranger. "I'm your best friend, get it right!"

The blue haired teen ignored him and turned to Terra. "Yeah, he's ok. Sorry for the trouble. I'm Isa, the lunatic here is Lea."

"Man, twice in the same day," Ven recounted with a wince. Aqua was inspecting his head for injuries and had apparently found one. "Guess I hit the wall pretty hard."

"Hold still Ven," Aqua ordered, brows furrowed as she concentrated on a cure. After she had finished she turned to Lea but he held up his hands to ward her off. Getting a good look at him and his friend, she guessed they were about the same age as the twins, maybe a little older.

"I'm alright, thanks though." He rubbed his head and offered everyone a sheepish smile. "Like Isa said, sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble," Terra replied and held out a hand to help the redhead up. "Aqua can heal anything."

"Well," the woman intoned to object. "Not _everything_, but Ven should be fine."

After a few remaining introductions everyone turned to the mouth of the tunnel when Eraqus' deep, commanding voice beckoned to them. The master stood there, his figure outlined against the bright backdrop with two others standing beside him. One, Aqua recognized as Xehanort, but the other she didn't.

She turned to Terra as they approached the exit. "You think they found him?" The blonds and the newcomers pulled ahead, the four of them forming an instant connection. Ven and Lea sharing all their past experiences with collisions while Roxas and Isa complained about the other two and how much trouble they would get into.

The brunet shrugged beside her. "Maybe." He cast a wry look her way. "What makes you think the one we find here is a guy?"

Aqua felt her expression light up at the thought. "Oh, it would be really nice if we could find a girl or two to join up." Sadly though, the person standing beside the masters looked very much like a man.

"Not just nice," Terra corrected. "We had better find a few, otherwise with all these males around, there is bound to be some altercations, and I _will_ fight over you, if it comes to that."

"Terra," Aqua warned in _that_ tone and gave him _that_ look to go with it. "Can't you at least _try_ and resolve your disputes like a normal person? We need to be working things out like the peacekeepers we're trained to be."

"Not when it comes to you," he told her firmly. "I want my signal to be read loud and clear."

"And just what signal would that be?"

"You are _mine_."

Something in his eyes flashed, or maybe it was just the effect of their shifting surroundings as they passed from the shadows of the tunnel into the light outside. Either way, his words sent an uncomfortable feeling up her spine and she could not form her words in time before the master demanded her attention. She would just have to address the matter later... The outer gardens' beautiful landscape surrounded her but she was too distracted to give it any attention.

"Aqua, Terra," Eraqus called and the blue haired Keybearer cast one last wary glance at her counterpart before they moved to stand beside their master. Aqua guessed that he wanted them to demonstrate their control over their Keyblades but Eraqus held up a hand to stay their weapons for the moment.

Puzzled, Aqua noticed that the man she had seen earlier had the same blood-red hair as Lea, though he had it cropped shorter, aside from what appeared to be a long, thin ponytail that nearly reached his waist. He wore an official looking black suit and for whatever reason, was holding a little wriggling dog in his arms, presumably the very one that Lea had been chasing.

"Oh, hey Dad, you found him!" Lea exclaimed and moved closer to retrieve the dog only to whine when his father suddenly leaned down and released the creature. It took off like a shot before the teen could grab it. "Aww man! Why'd you go and do that? I've been chasing it all morning-"

"No more strays, Lea," the man told him strictly as he regained his height and crossed his arms. "I'll already have my hands full taking care of the ones you're leaving behind."

"Huh?" Lea had the most confused look as he turned from watching the dog disappear to peering up at his father quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"These fine people are here to kidnap you," the man answered and deadpanned with, "I've already consented."

"You _what_?" Lea snapped and nearly fell over from shock.

Isa raised a hand. "I consent as well."

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Lea barked at his friend, who was snickering, and turned back to his father, scowling. "Tell me what you mean!"

The red haired man looked to Eraqus and the master nodded to his two pupils, gesturing for them to proceed with the demonstration. Without hesitation, Aqua called forth Rainfell while Terra beside her summoned Earthshaker.

Lea blinked at them in surprise, mouth hanging open. "Yeah!" his father said. "Take a good look! Now hightail it home and pack up, because I'm not letting you pass up the chance to master that freaky power you got."

Aqua blinked as she watched the exchange. So Lea was the wielder?

"But how do you know you can even trust these people?" Lea muttered, casting a careful glance over the odd group. "That one guy looks pretty shady." Although he was quiet about it, Aqua could still hear him and assumed he was referring to Xehanort, who was currently standing off a ways and seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts, completely detached from the situation.

When his argument was not resulting with the reaction he wanted, Lea's demeanor grew very sullen. "I'm not leaving without Isa," he told his father, sea-green eyes and mouth held stubbornly. His father was not the one to reply.

"Lea," Isa cut in suddenly, drawing his attention. "You should go with them."

"But Isa, what are you saying?"

"You weren't invited to train at the castle, as I was. I refused to go without you at the time. But now you're offered something that I'm not. Maybe this is just how things are meant to be."

"Isa..."

"Don't be a pain about this," Isa huffed, rolling his eyes.

"A pain? You're my best friend!"

"And its time we each forge our own paths." Isa gave him a serious look. "You'll never amount to anything otherwise."

"Oh thanks!" Lea grinned despite the insult but his expression grew sad an instant later. "This is it then? No more daily raids on the castle?"

Isa turned and strode away a few steps before glancing back with a smirk. "Try to stay out of trouble Lea, I won't be there to watch your back."

"What's _that_ about?" Lea howled, ran after his friend and hooked an arm around his neck and proceeded to rub the knuckles of his free hand in his blue hair. "As if I'd let you leave like that!"

"You ruined my theatrical exit... and my hair."

"Get outta here, ya jerk!" Lea gave his friend a hefty shove.

Laughing, Isa staggered and looked over to Eraqus and the others. "Take care of him for me, he's a loser."

There was some loud and unintelligible grumbling on Lea's part as he turned away, his aggravated façade dropping into a deeply pained sadness.

"What's wrong with you kiddo?" His father yapped at him. "Buck up or ship out already. I don't need to see my good-for-nothing son spraying a waterfall of tears."

Lea barely brought his eyes up to meet his father's, only to drop them again dismally. He was miserable and his soul was beaten, those harsh words were simply an insult to injury, couldn't his father see that?

Aqua felt her heart ache terribly at the scene and she wanted desperately to intervene but she suddenly felt Terra's hand on her shoulder, keeping her where she stood. She looked over to see his own sadness reflected back at her. She understood him well enough. They could not intervene in such an affair as father and son; they would have to work it out on their own.

Turning back to watch with a heavy heart, Aqua was happily surprised to see Lea's father with a smile on his face as he raised a hand to ruffle the teen's spiky red hair. "Do your best, and give em' hell, scoundrel."

"_Dad_," Lea hissed, glaring under the mistreatment of his crimson crown, though he quickly frowned when his father ceased the abuse and departed. The man said nothing else to no one and he didn't look back.

Lea's father might have had everyone else fooled, but Aqua could feel his deep sadness as though it were her own. She couldn't see his face, but she guessed there were a few tears rolling down his cheek. Letting go of a child at such an age, was it really so hard? She pondered over the matter silently for awhile as the others stepped forth to welcome Lea into their numbers.

How hard had it been, she wondered, for her parents to die protecting her? Had it been worth it to them in the end? She couldn't know, but what she _did_ know was that she was determined to become a Keyblade master and protect as many lives as possible. In that way, maybe she could make up for those that had been lost in her behalf.

"Hey Lea." Ven's cheerful voice broke through her revery and despite her somber thoughts, Aqua couldn't help but smile at his proposal. "Let's be friends."

* * *

AN: Points to the first to guess Lea's dad's name correctly. It couldn't be more obvious, really...


	4. Gathering – Part Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: Points to volcanopit for guessing correctly first (Yes, it's Reno) and a few points to Ultimate Black Ace for being clever. Anyway, for anyone that questions it, Sora's parents have been altered from their original KH roles to serve this greater purpose, because why not? Enjoy the last part of the great Gathering!

**Chapter Four – Gathering – Part Three**

* * *

After arriving on one of the beaches of a world called Destiny Islands, Aqua suddenly found herself and her group surrounded by a number of teenagers and the range of their different hair colors was astounding. They asked Aqua if she and her friends had come from another world, making her pause cautiously. How did they know of the other worlds? Had someone leaked that sensitive information in the past?

As a plethora of other questions were thrown at her, Aqua could only look to the masters for guidance. Surely not _all _of these children were Keybearers?

"Do any of you still have parents?" Eraqus rumbled loudly over the din of young voices, though he somehow kept his tone gentle.

"We do," one of the boys answered, sharing a glance with his dark haired brother. After the hasty and excited introductions, Aqua somehow remembered that the speaker was Sora. The boy had brown hair that spiked out in various directions, though it was much lighter than Terra's and he had vibrant blue eyes similar to Ven's. He wore a black and white vest over a funny little red outfit with a pair of shorts that ended just below his knees.

By contrast, his twin brother Vanitas had black hair and a pair of calculating amber eyes. He wore a similar outfit but instead of shorts he had black pants trimmed with red, while the rest of his clothes had the same dark color scheme. He hadn't uttered a single word that Aqua could remember and he often sent his bother glares as he seemed to talk too much for the both of them.

"Want me to go get them?" Sora spoke up once again.

Eraqus nodded and looked over to the red haired girl, Kairi as she piped up as well. "And I'll go fetch Grandma," she said and took off in Sora's wake after nodding to her twin sister Naminé and their half-sister Xion, who was a year younger, if Aqua remembered correctly.

Unlike Kairi, Naminé had pale blond hair but shared the same blue eyes as her sisters. Xion on the other hand had raven-black hair much like Vanitas' and she stood the closest to Aqua, blinking up at her curiously. All three girls wore sleeveless shirts and shorts under their skirts in varying colors. Naminé and Xion seemed more reserved than Kairi, but they were both very inquisitive and highly interested in learning about their guests.

"Are you here to help us fight the monsters?" the boy with silver hair asked Eraqus. His name was Riku, Aqua recalled, and he seemed a little older than the rest, perhaps the same age as Lea. His attire was similar to Vanitas', though the colors were yellow and blue instead of black and red. His hair lay flat over his head but spiked downward behind his neck and he had aquamarine eyes that seemed to spark with intelligence as he regarded the masters. "The attacks get worse every week."

Aqua didn't quite catch her master's reply, the day was catching up to her and she barely registered the following exchange as master Xehanort suddenly placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Boy," he growled at the silver haired teen. "What was your grandmother's name?"

"I... don't know," Riku replied, taken back by the severity in the elder's tone. "I never knew her or my grandfather, and my parents died when I was little. Sora's parents practically raised me."

"Yeah," Sora mused, hands behind his head smugly. "You'd think he'd have turned out better."

"Hey!" Riku snarled playfully and gave his friend a shove. "You're no better, slacker."

Xehanort sneered at the boys and turned away, only to meet Eraqus' careful gaze. "Something amiss, Brother?"

"No," the bald man grumbled, amber eyes cast sidelong at the silver haired boy. "Just a feeling."

Not understanding the significance of their words, Aqus's mind was still reeling by the time the teenagers' parents were brought before them.

A handsome couple, probably in their early thirties, strode towards the gathering with Sora bounding ahead of them. The father had messy blond hair and matching blue eyes and his unusual outfit was indescribable in Aqua's mind but he wore an impressive sword safely sheathed at his back. The mother had wavy brown hair the same tint as Sora's, though her eyes were curiously different, in that one was green and the other blue. The woman's attire was that of robes and a sash and she carried a unique looking wand but Aqua was still too captivated by the strange duality of her eyes.

An elderly woman trailed behind them with Kairi at her side and holding her hand to help balance her. The old lady was fairly short, with the fourteen year old Kairi already taller, she waddled precariously in her purple dress while her thin gray hair trembled with the ocean's breeze.

"See? I told you!" Sora exclaimed as he trotted back into the fold of teenagers, leaving his parents to catch up at a more moderate speed.

"I'll admit," the blond man said once he came to stand before Eraqus. "I didn't really believe him when he said we had off-world visitors. But here you are." He gave the odd group a once over before turning back to the master with a toothy grin. "I'm Tidus." He glanced to the woman at his side. "And my wife, Yuna."

Eraqus nodded to both of them and then to Kairi's grandmother as she too came forward. After another series of introductions, the master began his explanation. "I'll get right to the point." He swept his gaze from Tidus, to Yuna and then to the elderly woman where it remained for a moment. He must have noticed that she hadn't said anything since her arrival, not even offering her name during the introductions. Instead she watched Eraqus with a guarded gaze, carefully studying him as he spoke. "My friends and I are searching for those with unique abilities, the latent power of a weapon of light. I believe your young ones here posses such abilities."

The parents and grandmother glanced at each other, seeming somewhat astonished that a stranger would know such a thing about their children. "I am told that the monster attacks on your village keep getting worse," Eraqus commented with an appreciative nod to Riku.

"Yeah," Tidus replied with a weary sigh as he crossed his arms. "Me and Yuna are all that's left. All the other parents were killed by the shadow beasts."

"Unfortunately, the darkness is especially drawn to those that wield the light," Eraqus said solemnly. His gray eyes were sympathetic as they passed over some of the children before returning to Yuna and Tidus. "Those that harbor the Keys are often the first to die, since no loving parent would ever sit idly by and watch their child be killed. However, to fight this darkness without the power of a Key is futile. The fact that the both of you are still alive is remarkable."

Tidus grinned suddenly and aimed a thumb at Yuna. "That's because my wife here is a genius."

Obviously puzzled, Eraqus turned to the brunet and she in turn took on a sheepish expression. "I learned how to send the monsters to another dimension, that's all. It's just a reverse summoning. Instead of calling the great dragon Bahamut from his empty void, I cast a magnet spell and pull the monsters into the portal. But it drains me, and with the attacks getting worse, well-"

"Can you show us?" Eraqus cut in abruptly, his attention was intent and suddenly so was Xehanort's. "The portal to this void?"

Yuna nodded hesitantly after sharing a look with her husband, who shrugged indifferently. The woman stepped away so that no one was within ten feet of her and began an elaborate yet brief dance that ended with a flourish of her staff. The children had all grown very quiet and Aqua herself felt mesmerized by the display. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the dark portal that suddenly appeared behind Yuna made her blink in surprise. A strange, powerful aura pulsed from the whirling black gate, though Aqua could not determine its nature, be it malevolence or otherwise.

"Incredible," Eraqus breathed in wonder as he stepped closer, Xehanort on his heels. He looked to Yuna. "And this Bahamut, he doesn't mind sharing his realm with the shadows you send him?"

There was a distinctive rumble that growled out of the void, causing the sand under Aqua's feet to tremble. She decided that if this was Bahamut's voice then she didn't care to see him in person, but the sound merely caused Yuna to chuckle. "I think he eats them, actually."

Eraqus looked to Xehanort. "Can you duplicate it?" The older man gave his peer a dry look before stepping forward and without hesitation went straight into the swirling blackness.

"No wait!" Yuna called and reached out to stop him but the man had already disappeared into the void.

Before Eraqus could set her mind at ease the first portal closed while another opened behind him and out of it stepped Xehanort. The left shoulder of his black coat smoldered and he patted at it absently as if it were merely a pest. "Your dragon doesn't seem to mind his shadowy guests, but he took no liking to me."

Yuna and Tidus blinked at him, utterly bewildered. "I- I tried to warn you," the brunet woman said, though she obviously hadn't expected him to come back alive, if at all. "How did you-?"

Xehanort waved a dismissive hand and the dark gate vanished. "A trivial matter. With training, your sons will one day be capable of the same." He turned to Eraqus, his crumbling voice held a note of genuine interest. "This void could prove useful."

"Indeed," the reigning master replied. He turned back to the parents, who were as speechless as the children, all of them still gawking in wonder. "But back to the matter at hand. Where we live, the monsters cannot enter, the children will be safe there. It's best that we take them with us so that no more people are hurt."

Yuna and Tidus shared a grieved look, but they were no doubt coming to the sad conclusion that they would not be capable of protecting the teenagers for much longer. As the parents contemplated the matter, Aqua felt her mind returning to an issue she had put off for long enough. Taking the opportunity while the children were captivated, she tugged at Terra's arm and led him away and out of earshot. He was curious and followed obediently.

"Terra, about what you said before..." She felt herself falter briefly, the subject she was about to address caused a stab of pain in her chest and she took a deep breath for the courage to continue. "I'm worried that you might be giving the darkness a foothold in your heart." She bit her lip, willing herself not to back down. "If I'm the cause of something negative, then maybe we shouldn't-"

"I already told you," he cut her off, his deep voice firm and determined. "I'm not giving you up. Be it another person, darkness or whatever." He leaned closer to her lovingly but held it at that, knowing better than to start something with so many people around. "I'm going to stick by you until you're annoyed to pieces with me."

"Terra..." Aqua sighed in defeat, but nodded with an incorrigible smile. "Alright, you win." She gave him a hard look. "But I'll have you know that I am _not_ a possession. And should any of these boys cross the line, I am fully capable of handling the matter myself." Her expression turned sly. "Or have you forgotten the outcome of our most recent spar?"

Terra made a face and looked away in a pout. "Doesn't count. I was distracted."

"Regardless," Aqua said, her tone shifting serious even though it still held flecks of humor. "I don't want to see or hear about you fighting over me with _anyone_. If I do, well, you won't like the punishment I have in mind, trust me."

"That depends. What does this punishment entail exactly?"

"For starters, how about me not talking to you for a week?"

"Oh," Terra said with a wince. "No, I wouldn't like that."

"As I thought," she said. "So you had better behave."

* * *

Eraqus waited patiently for the parents to decide on the matter. He fully understood the fact that this was not a decision to be taken lightly. He could tell that it was not just their two sons that weighed on their minds, but that they had inadvertently adopted the rest of the children over time. Taking them all at once would no doubt be likened to ripping a part of their very lives away.

He was suddenly aware of the six teenagers in question creeping closer to huddle around their guardians, concern and confusion written all over their faces. He was also absently aware of Terra and Aqua slipping away from the group in order to converse quietly to each other. Lea, Roxas and Ven remained where they had been the whole time, talking excitedly with each other about the void and the roar that had erupted from it.

Distracted, Eraqus looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve. The grandmother was there, staring at him with a determined expression. "I would speak with you a moment, please." The woman's voice was gentle and rickety, like the rest of her, but her eyes shown with a sound mind.

He nodded and led her a short distance away, giving Yuna and Tidus some space to converse with the children about their fate. Xehanort had moved to stand with their newest recruits, probably grumbling annoyed answers to their exuberant questions.

"You intend to take my granddaughters, do you?"

"We have come to recruit, not to enslave," he told her truthfully. "It is their decision in the end. Though as I said, if they stay here, more people are bound to get hurt."

"I want nothing more than to see my girls grow up safe and happy. Can you offer them this?"

"I can no more offer safety and happiness than I can keep the stars from shining," Eraqus answered honestly. "However, should their hearts be inclined to help others, they will be happy. Should they learn to wield their powers effectively, they will be safer than they are now."

"I suppose that's as close to a yes as I'll get." With a wry smile she turned a curious gaze over to Terra and Aqua. "Are those two your successors?"

Eraqus cast his eyes to the couple as well, his eyes softening with the thought. "That is my hope."

"They seem to love each other very much," she observed aloud. "Will they be watching over the children?"

"Partially."

"Then I will gladly hand over my girls to you. I can rest easy knowing they are in the care of such a responsible looking couple."

Not anticipating that reaction from her, Eraqus blinked, then bowed in respect and acceptance. He hadn't expected Terra and Aqua's relationship to be turned into a boon in such a way. Oddly enough though, he could now foresee them playing the parental roles for the new students quite well, while he and Xehanort held the task of teaching all of them. It was a lot to ask of the two apprentices, but they would be an important equation in forming the uncertain future to come.

"I will watch over them as if they were my own children," he told her solemnly. It was the truth. His students became his children, plain and simple.

"That is all I ask," the elderly woman said and allowed him to lead her back to the group. They were both suddenly aware of some sobbing and noticed that Yuna seemed to be attempting to gather all six teens like an eagle over its fledglings, but her arms weren't long enough and she had to settle for touching their heads one at a time.

Tidus looked up and met the master's gaze, a forlorn smile on his face as he ruffled Sora and Vanitas' hair. "They've decided to go with you, if it means the village will be safer."

"A noble decision," Eraqus said, nodding to the teens in turn. "Remember that you may come back and visit later."

The children nodded their understanding but a few wailed and clung to Yuna even tighter. It seemed that their resolve to leave was hampered by a sudden fear of losing the only parents they had known for many years.

Yuna offered a hopeless, wet smile; the separation was proving to be just as emotional for her it seemed. "Give us a little longer to say goodbye?"

"Of course," Eraqus said, tipping his head compliantly as he turned to join Xehanort and the first three recruits, with Terra and Aqua approaching a moment later.

"The Heartless," Aqua said, sad eyes roving around at all the orphaned teenagers, two of whom stood beside her. "They've destroyed so many lives."

"That's why it's so important for us to train these young ones," Eraqus replied, placing a hand on Ven's shoulder profoundly, his expression gentle as he regarded Aqua. "When they can use their powers effectively, then they can make a real difference in the World."

* * *

AN: That's it for the long intro! It only took 10k words... Anyway, next chapter, the 1000-word drabbles finally begin!


	5. Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: In case anyone missed my side-pairing note in the first chapter, I've decided not to include any, but to promote closely-nit friendships instead. TerQua will remain this story's focus. I support Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Naminé and although I will be addressing a certain level of infatuation, there will be nothing specifically romantic for them in this story.

_**Character changes/profiles:  
**Now that everyone has been introduced I can clarify some things..._

_**Roxas:** His hair sways to the right instead of the left and his clothes mirror that of Ven's. He is more serious minded and cautious than Ven, but he share's his brother's sweet side.  
_**Keyblade: Oblivion**

_**Ventus:** Curious, excitable, competitive and very sweet, he is much more trusting of people than his brother. Since the darkness was not extracted from him, he has a somewhat mischievous side, which often gets him in trouble.  
_**Keyblade: Wayward Wind**

_**Sora:** Very similar to Ventus in his personality, though he is somewhat more impulsive and gullible.  
_**Keyblade: Kingdom Key**

_**Vanitas:** Since he was not born from Ventus' darkness, he is not pure darkness in this time-line. Although he is Sora's twin, he is ironically his brother's opposite in every way. He is much less social than Sora and is easily provoked, but he has a gentle nature when comfortable or if he doesn't feel threatened.  
_**Keyblade: Void Gear**

_**Kairi:**_ _Borderline hyperactive, inquisitive and sassy, she is often giving the boys a run for their munny.  
_**Keyblade: Destiny's Embrace**

_**Naminé:** She is more introverted than Kairi and Xion. She is hesitant to learn the ways of the Keyblade but refuses to be separated from her sisters. She would prefer to just sit in her room and draw or read but accepts the master's demands to hone her powers.  
_**Keyblade: Grand Design**_ (Got a better name? If so, please throw it at me, though it must be artistically inclined. And no, I do not acknowledge Dead Fantasy's Lunar Eclipse, although it is a pretty thing.)_

_**Xion:** Quieter than Kairi, but much more outgoing than Naminé, Xion is highly interested to learn about her powers as a Keybearer and takes every opportunity she can to learn from Terra, Aqua and the masters.  
_**Keyblade: Oathkeeper**_ (Roxas cannot dual wield in this story, therefore Xion gets this)_

_**Riku:** As the oldest back home, he is serious minded most the time and looks after his peers like an older brother. Despite this, Riku enjoys joking around with his friends and is determined to hone his skills as a Keyblade wielder in order to protect them.  
_**Keyblade: Soul Eater**

_**Lea: **At 15, he is still a little insecure about himself and without Isa by his side he feels completely out of place. In order to mask his weaknesses, Lea is often the sarcastic troublemaker in the group. He is, however, very determined to make his father and his best friend proud by surpassing all of his peers in the Keyblade arts.  
_**Keyblade: Eternal Flame** (what else would it be called?)

**Chapter Five - Change**

* * *

Things were changing, Aqua realized as she loaded a few more items into a box. Things were changing drastically.

Initially, she had been nothing but excited about having other girls around, but she somehow hadn't foreseen an outcome like this.

For as long as she could remember, she had used the room across the hall from Terra. As the only two students, it would have been silly to take up residence in the other wing of the castle, now dubbed the "female" wing. Now that there were many more students however, Master Eraqus had decreed that a separating was in order, but that didn't lessen the odd sense that Aqua was feeling as if she were practically moving to another country.

She understood the fact that she would have an easier time looking after the girls this way, and Terra, the boys.

It made sense. It was practical.

It hurt.

She kept telling herself that she was just being silly. It was just a room, after all. The one she was moving into would look exactly the same once she had all of her possessions, the few things she did own rather, switched over to her new room. It was really nothing to fuss over, yet here she was, lingering in the doorway and staring back at the vacant room that was soon to be Ven's.

No more would she exit in the morning and see Terra's groggy face as he grumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. No more would she feel that comfortable sense of security, knowing he was just two doors and a few steps away. No more late night trysts in the hallway before he let her retreat into her room for the night and he to his.

Now, with her moving completely to the other side of the castle, they were going to have to get a lot more creative with their little moments together. Not to mention she still needed to get him trained as to what was acceptable and what was indecent in regard to their younger peers.

As if her thoughts had summoned them, she suddenly heard a loud yowl and turned to see that she had drawn level with the rec room on her way down the grand hall. All of the new recruits were there, either interacting with one another or keeping to themselves with a book in the corner. The noise had come from Sora, apparently, as he was still throwing his hands around in a wild expression. He and Ven were intently focused on something on the table, the command board, she recognized with a wry smile. How many hours had she and Terra wasted on that thing over the years?

Pressing onward down the hall, Aqua was caught completely off guard when she felt a hand grab her arm and she was promptly yanked into the shadows of the grand hall, between the imposing statues of the masters preceding Eraqus and Xehanort.

Startled, Aqua felt her heart launch into a panicked race and she stifled a yelp. She somehow managed to keep a hold on her box of possessions with one arm while the other she braced on the firm chest of her potential attacker. There were only three other people unaccounted for in the castle and frankly, in this particular situation, two didn't count. She knew it was Terra even before she looked up to meet his gleaming blue gaze. Even in the dark his eyes seemed to flash an ethereal light all their own, and she wondered idly if her own did as well.

Before she could even register his motives, which should have been obvious, he was kissing her passionately and it was all she could do just to keep up with him. That, and not drop her important parcel, which, in all honesty, was quickly losing importance. Time slowed, she felt as though she were falling and was grateful that he held her so securely. With her free hand and a sense of unexpected surety she reached up to weave her fingers in his hair and breathed in his familiar scent, relishing the overwhelming heat that swamped her body

It ended all too quickly when he gently pulled away to gaze at her dreamily. They both knew, begrudgingly, that they couldn't spend _too_ much time at such things. Someone was bound to find them.

Aqua blinked at him, dazed and giddy, but her normal cognitive functions were quickly returning and she quirked up an odd look. "What was _that_ for?"

"Just letting you know, that _this_," he said and indicated the forgotten box in her arms. "Changes nothing. You know, in case you were thinking it did, for some girlish reason."

She bristled in his arms. "And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means you're a girl and you worry about weird stuff." He pressed his forehead to hers and smirked. "That's why I'm here to remind you that none of it matters."


	6. Homesick

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

**Chapter Six - Homesick**

* * *

Aqua yawned and fought off the urge to lean her head on Terra's shoulder as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen for breakfast. He had met her in front of her quarters, looking every bit as bleary eyed and unhappy to be awake as her. He insisted that this would be a new routine and Aqua felt a swell of happiness in her chest in response to the thoughtful gesture. She knew he would have had to wake up a few minutes earlier in order to trek across the castle and meet up with her. It was sweet and she gave him a peck on the cheek for his trouble.

He had a permanent, complacent smirk on his face as they entered the mess hall and joined the ranks of the other students. Some snickering and furtive looks drew Aqua's attention to a handful of the boys as well as Kairi; their eyes were aimed at her and Terra's joined hands. Vanitas, Riku and the other two girls either didn't notice the couple's timely entrance or chose to ignore it completely.

The teens all sat at one of the two big, oblong tables in the dining room just off of the large kitchen. Terra and Aqua's seats were across from each other and remained open on either side of the head where Eraqus usually sat. The other head of the table was reserved for Xehanort, even though he rarely took that place. The old man made no effort to interact socially with anyone, leastwise in the morning, but merely poured himself a mug of coffee and promptly made to exit without so much as a glance of acknowledgment to anybody. Aqua was sure the aging master never ate, but somehow survive solely on coffee.

There was some more jeering as the couple took their places across from each other but they ignored the minor disturbance and began helping themselves to whatever breakfast had been set before them on the table. Whoever had woken up early enough to prepare the meal must have been accustomed to the chore, for it looked delicious.

Aqua took a quick glance around the table. Eraqus had yet to join them, though he may have gotten caught up in conversation with Xehanort concerning their new schedules with the students. With amusement, Aqua noted how half of the teens were chattering nonsense while the other half remained silent and grumbly. The former being morning lovers, the latter... not so much.

Aqua focused on the blond girl sitting right beside her and the way she idly poked at her food with a somber expression. "What's wrong, Naminé?"

The girl didn't answer, so Kairi piped up instead. "She's just homesick."

"Oh," Aqua said and gave the blond a sympathetic look. "Is that right?"

Naminé nodded and replied softly. "I miss the ocean."

"Me too," Xion added dismally.

"Yeah," Kairi concurred with a hapless sigh.

Aqua looked from one girl to the next but finally focused on Sora as he threw his arms behind his head in a showy display. "Well_ I _don't miss the ocean that much." He regarded both his brother and Riku. "Do you guys?"

Both Vanitas and Riku shrugged indifferently. "Must be a girl thing," Riku commented and unwittingly drew annoyed gazes from all four females. "What?" It seemed he shared a similarity with Terra in that he was often ignorant to the subtle nuances of a woman's mind.

Turning back to the girls, Aqua regarded them with a gentle smile. "I think I have just the thing for you three," she told them. "But it will have to wait until after morning exercises."

* * *

"Woah!" Kairi chirped in awe while her sisters both made similar exclamations as they all stared in wonder at the huge, roaring waterfall in front of them. Aqua had led them down a different path from the training courtyard, one that took them deeper into the mountains and weaved through trees and foliage and wildlife of all sorts. She could not contain the younger teens when they caught sight of the peaceful reservoir. They all stood at the shore, where solid soil gave way to stones and the water lapped pleasantly.

"This is great, Aqua!" Xion marveled and gave the blue haired woman a quick hug. "Thanks for bringing us here."

"Well, it's not the ocean, but its the next best thing." Aqua smiled and touched Xion's head fondly before the girl darted back to the shore with her sisters. When the three looked back to her inquisitively, Aqua made a gesture and nodded. "Go ahead, have fun. I banned the boys for a reason you know."

Needing no further prompt, the sisters shed their shoes and any cumbersome clothing before diving right in, causing the crystal clear water to splash and ripple.

Aqua sat and stationed herself on the shore, legs bent and arms wrapped around them comfortably as she watched over her charges. She smiled as they played, screeched and laughed. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the opposite shore when Naminé gasped. A giant yellow bird squawked and zoomed across the clearing and disappeared back into the forest, followed closely by a red quadruped, although it hesitated for the instant it took to regard the girls in the deep pool as well as Aqua on the opposite shore. The beast growled with apparent distaste but it too quickly vanished into the brush.

The girls turned to her. "What was _that_?"

"The big bird was a Chocobo," Aqua explained. "And the cat-thing we just call Red-Lions."

"This world is crazy!" Kairi declared blatantly but grinned. "I like it!"

"Can we come back whenever we want?" Xion wanted to know.

"Well, yes, but never alone. Me, Terra or one of the masters should always accompany you. This world is mostly safe, but even here there are dangers." Aqua gave them a stern look. "There are Behemoths in the canyons below the mountain and sometimes their young will wander into the forest. Even the small ones can be dangerous if you don't know how to fight them."

"What about the Red-Lions?"

"As long as I've lived here, they've never attacked us," Aqua said. "But they're not very friendly either. It's best to leave them alone."

"And the Chocobos?"

"They're very wild and skittish." Aqua smiled. "Terra tried to ride one once." The girls giggled and Aqua failed to stifle a chuckle of her own at the memory. "It didn't go well."

"I'd like to come back tomorrow," Naminé said and the other two agreed exuberantly.

Aqua was glad they liked the waterfall. It was her favorite place as well, besides the summit. It was her hope that maybe someday, they too would feel the same fond attachment to this world as she did.


	7. Threats

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: This chapter runs parallel with chapter 6.

**Chapter Seven – Threats**

* * *

The training yard seemed to come alive with shouts and grunts of effort as the nine new apprentices swung their wooden training swords with varying levels of exertion. Terra stood nearby and observed each pupil carefully, noting in his peripheral that Aqua, beside him, was doing the same and watched their charges dutifully. They weren't masters yet, but as the senior students they had been designated to supervise the younger ones during their basic exercises and drills.

Ventus caught his attention, the boy's determined swipes were confident despite his timid stance. With enough time and training he would make a well-rounded swordsman one day.

Sora, some feet away to the blond's right, had a much more sloppy routine in his drills, though what he lacked in subtlety he made up for with speed. It was obvious that he would eventually create his own unique fighting style.

Lea's footwork was sloppy, but his movements were sure and steady and he seemed determined to keep up with his peers. Having latent skills, he would no doubt become a force to be reckoned with, though he tended to burn out quickly and his form suffered greatly towards the end of the session.

Roxas huffed as he struck the air, fierce concentration etched into his face. His technique seemed considerably more aggressive than Ventus and Sora, though not nearly as violent as the dark haired boy on his other side.

Vanitas practically snarled with each slash, lips drawn back in a determined scowl. Terra could see a lot of himself in the boy's fighting style and he knew that Vanitas would require much tempering from Eraqus if he was to become a proper peacekeeper.

Out of all the new recruits, Riku demonstrated the most control, though he lacked the passion that Roxas and Vanitas extended. Ironically, instead of focusing solely on his own form, he seemed to cast his awareness all over, as though he were watching over his friends for any mishaps. It was a curious trait and Terra wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

If Naminé was trying to hide her timidity, she was doing a pitiful job. Her swipes were halfhearted and lacked any basis of form or structure, though idly, Terra got the oddest sense that if provoked, she would match Vanitas in all his apparent ferociousness.

Kairi was all over the place, much like Sora, though her imagination seemed much more active. She would no more than make a few strikes forward and then turn and swat at another invisible enemy behind. They would need to keep an eye on this one, Terra mused with a smirk.

Xion's technique appeared to nestle somewhere between her sisters'. Where she was not nearly as apprehensive as Naminé, neither was she as erratic as Kairi, but her form more resembled Roxas' determination and Riku's control. She had much potential and would make a fine warrior one day.

Terra had just finished with his mental assessment when he felt Aqua's hand clasp with his. He turned to see a pleasant smile lined with mischief on her radiant face. "I'm taking the girls to see the Fenrir Falls. Do you think you can control the boys until I get back?"

He returned her playful gaze. "Are you sure I shouldn't send an escort along?"

"_No_ boys," Aqua told him sternly and poked his midsection to further her meaning. "Keep them here, or else."

Terra leaned closer to have his head looming over hers in a silent challenge. "Or else what?"

Forming narrow slits of chipped ice, Aqua reached up with her free hand to yank a hefty portion of his brown hair, effectively bringing his head down to the same level as hers and overruling his display of dominance. "Or else no reward when I return."

Terra winced slightly at his hair's mistreatment but bore it with a lopsided grin. "Yeah ok, the boys stay here, I get it."

Nodding with a satisfied smile, Aqua released him and strode toward the others, making a gesture for them to stop their routines, although some of them had already ceased movement to watch their seniors' curious exchange.

After Aqua had departed down one of the mountain paths with the girls, Terra soon found himself surrounded by the boys and a bombardment of teasing, mostly from Ven, Sora and Lea.

Terra ignored most of their jeers and instead tried to formulate his wording concerning a matter he had been putting off. This would be as good a time as any to lay down the law, he supposed.

"No need to hold back on our account," Lea was saying, hands behind his head complacently. "My dad gave me the talk a long time ago."

"What talk?" Ventus wondered and turned to Lea curiously. Roxas did the same, looking every bit as curious though he had a hesitant expression, like maybe he really didn't want to know.

"Yeah, what talk?" Sora added, causing Vanitas and Riku to cover their faces with one abashed hand. The two apparently knew what Lea was speaking of and appeared as though they wanted to crawl under a rock to escape the ignorance of their peers.

Lea made a face and aimed a thumb in Ven and Sora's direction. "Ok well, you should probably hold back on their account then."

Terra sighed in exasperation and imitated his master in pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not how he had envisioned the conversation to go, in fact he never even got it started. In all reality though, he didn't think he had much to worry about with this group. Ventus and Roxas seemed to understand his and Aqua's relationship well enough. Sora was simply too goofy and carefree to be a threat. Vanitas generally kept to himself when possible, ignoring Aqua's existence altogether. Riku was too distracted watching over his "clan" to so much as give her a second glance. That left only Lea.

The redhead was currently fending off a barrage of questions from Ven and Sora. He was a joker, a schemer, a troublemaker. And according to Terra, the only real threat in the pack.

He would need to have a talk with him later. Alone.


	8. Omake 1 - Aversion

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: Here I present the first Omake/Bonus chapter. These will not include Terra and Aqua, or if they do, then it will not be from their perspective. These Omakes present an opportunity for you guys to suggest or request certain characters and interactions.

Request details: Please limit your request to two or three characters,(eg: Xion, Vanitas, Lea) other characters may "pass by" or be mentioned in the chapter but the focus should be on the two or three you pick. (It is very hard to fit more than three in a 1000 word chapter) I would also appreciate a setting for the prompt. It's not required but a plot bunny never hurts. :P

Side-pairings: I would also like to again address the side-pairings. As I have stated, I will not be including romantic/fluffy scenes for any besides TerQua. However, I _will_ be including a certain level of one-sided infatuation for certain characters.

**Chapter Eight – Omake #1 - Aversion**

* * *

Xion fidgeted hesitantly beside the gold plated exercise equipment at the border of the training yard. She wanted to practice her swordsmanship more but couldn't decide whether to just use the inanimate weights nearby or find a suitable sparing partner. It was late afternoon and everyone had been dismissed from lessons for the day by the masters. But she wasn't ready to stop yet, she still had a lot of energy left and a little more practice couldn't hurt.

The problem, she discovered, was that after being dismissed, everyone had scattered. Naminé, Xion guessed, headed for the library in the castle. Kairi, Sora and Ventus all took off in a chaotic game of tag. Lea and Roxas headed for the summit. She wasn't sure where Riku disappeared to. Finally, the only person left in the vicinity was Vanitas, and he had scampered off to the other side of the yard, where he reclined on his back and let his legs dangle precariously off the cliff's edge.

This brought her back to the part where she hesitated. Though she had practically grown up with moody teenager, she still found him rather hard to approach, especially when he was brooding, which was what he seemed to be doing at the moment. Biting her lip in timid determination, Xion stepped toward him. The worst he could say was no, and even if he did, she could always go find Riku and ask him. Then if he wasn't for it either she could always try Roxas or Ventus, they had been nothing but nice since she'd met them.

She had reached the dark haired boy before realizing it and quickly found herself staring down at a pair of calculating amber eyes. She drew back with a nervous smile, the sight had startled her for some reason, like she had subconsciously expected him to be napping or unaware of her approach.

Vanitas matched her gaze and studied her face carefully. He remained silent, not quite interested enough to voice an inquiry, though curious enough to offer his attention. He blinked at her patiently and Xion couldn't help another round of nervous fidgeting. "H-hey Vanitas, I was just wondering if you might help me with some extra training? I still can't get the hang of that new technique the master gave us to work on."

Sitting up, suddenly interested, Vanitas raised a dubious brow. "None of us can do it yet. Why the rush?" To be honest, he didn't really feel like sparring; he was tired and they had been drilled all day. But Xion was giving him that hopeful face again, the one he usually conceded to. She was also one of the few people that didn't annoy him to insanity, therefore he knew he would agree before she even bothered to explain herself.

"I don't want to fall behind," she told him earnestly. "But I'll understand if you don't want-" Before she could finish or before he could answer her, Vanitas snapped his attention to two pairs of footsteps nearby.

"Don't bother with him, Xion," Lea's voice cut in as he and Roxas approached. Vanitas sneered at the redhead, though he had no qualms with the blond unless he was backing Lea's arguments. "He's just a boring stick in the mud."

With a slow, predatory movement, Vanitas rose to face his challenger with a hiss. "You never quit, do you?"

"Hey, I'm just giving her another option." Lea shrugged. "It's not like she actually _wants_ to spar with you. She's only being nice, since it's obvious she's scared of you."

"But I-" Xion tried to cut in but her small voice was quickly drowned out and she flinched when Vanitas snarled. _But I _did_ want to spar with him, _she thought earnestly._ Oh, come on guys, don't fight!_

"What would _you_ know?" The raven haired boy swiped an angry gesture at the empty air in front of Lea's face. "You spend a week with us and suddenly you're an expert on how we _feel_? Well I'll tell you how _I_ feel," he snarled and took a fistful of Lea's shirt in one hand. "The more you talk the more I'd like to rip you apart!"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably nearby. "Hey, Lea, maybe we should leave-"

"See?" Lea snapped, ignoring his blond friend's interjection as he waved an expressive hand at his captor, entirely unimpressed by the aggressive display. "That's exactly my point. No one wants to spar with you because you take it too serious and someone always ends up hurt."

"_Hurt_?" Vanitas growled, his dangerous tone both rapacious and menacing as he pulled his antagonist closer. "I'll show you what it is to _hurt_!"

Xion retreated a few steps as the argument escalated and by the time Riku appeared on the scene, things had turned into an all out brawl. The silver haired teen tried to coordinate with Roxas to separate the two but they couldn't get close enough to the roiling mess without getting slugged themselves.

The savage brutality caused Xion to cringe. Why did boys have to do this? They'd only end up getting in trouble with the masters. As if her thoughts had summoned him, she blinked with surprise when Xehanort materialized through a black gate and swiftly bore down on the melee without hesitation. Deftly he clamped one gnarled hand around Vanitas' nape and rightly ripped him off of Lea, whom he had been pummeling mercilessly.

"That's quite enough of that," the master ground out, surprisingly calm for the situation and oddly enough, somewhat impressed. Still firmly gripping Vanitas, he turned to Riku and Roxas. "You two, take Lea to Eraqus and have him treated."

Xion noted grimly that between the two boys, Lea's face was the most bloodied. Vanitas had some nasty scrapes and he favored one eye, but he wasn't dripping red liquid. "And Xion," Xehanort said as he passed her. "You go as well, Eraqus will want a neutral witness."

When the master made to depart with Vanitas in hand, Xion took a tentative step toward him. "Wait, Master Xehanort, it's not his fault, please don't punish him!"

"Xion," Vanitas said with a painful wince. "It's fine."

"Punish?" Xehanort nearly snorted, having ignored the boy's comment. "Hardly. I'm merely removing an irritant. Retribution will come from Eraqus, if it comes at all." He gave a thoughtful tip of his head. "In fact, tomorrow you and your peers will most likely be subjected to a long, boring lecture about peacekeeping."

Vanitas groaned miserably at the prospect and Xehanort continued forward. "And while _he's_ busy with that, I'll be recruiting another supervisor for you lot. We can't keep having altercations like this."

Xion watched the old man depart with Vanitas still in his grasp like a misbehaving pup. She chuckled at the mental image but then frowned, suddenly realizing that she wouldn't get the chance to spar like she'd wanted...

* * *

AN: Don't forget to make a request if you have one. (But please don't be offended if I don't use it.) On another note, Vanitas will not always be so violent, Lea just seems to rub him the wrong way is all...


	9. Spar

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: I'm a sad panda guys. Pandas only eat reviews, so please feed the panda. (But don't feed a _real_ panda, it might eat you instead.)

**Chapter Nine - Spar**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set to Aqua's right as she stood to the side of a sparring match atop the mountain summit. Terra stood beside her and they both watched carefully as Xion and Ven practiced the day's lessons.

It had been Aqua's suggestion to offer her and Terra's supervision and experience for after-training hours so that the more dedicated students could hone their skills more fully. It was a matter that had been brought to her attention when Xion explained how Vanitas and Lea's "disagreement" had gotten started.

After the violent skirmish a few days ago, measures had been taken to keep the two boys separated at all times when not under direct supervision. Eraqus had also stipulated that the two work off the offense as punishment. It just served as another way to keep them separated, Aqua thought. Lea was tasked with cooking breakfast every day for a week, while Vanitas was charged with dinner.

They'd either hate each other even more by week's end or find a way to get along. Aqua suspected the former was more likely but hoped for the latter.

In the mean time, Vanitas was off skulking by himself at the edge of the summit, while Lea had wandered off with Roxas and Naminé to the library. The two troublemakers couldn't be farther apart.

"Keep your guard up Xion!" Terra called from the sidelines, effectively pulling Aqua out of her musing. "And Ven, your feet are too close, widen your stance or you'll-" He didn't have the chance to finish as Xion spotted the opportunity and lunged, knocking the blond onto his rump with a well aimed strike. "-lose your balance," Terra muttered under his breath with a sigh.

"Ow! Geez Xion, take it easy!" Ven pouted but his easy smile betrayed any resentment he was attempting to feign. "I'm not made of steel like that other guy over there."

Xion chuckled and held out a hand to help him up as Terra and Aqua drew beside them. "No, you're not," Terra agreed, arms crossed in front of him. "And you have sloppy footwork."

"Aww come on Terra," Ven whined and scuffed his training boots on the ground in frustration. "Cut me some slack, I'm just tired is all."

"Yeah Terra," Aqua said and gave his arm a nudge. "Besides, positive reinforcement works better anyway."

"Yeah, what she said!" Ven yipped with a grin.

"Hm." Terra gave them both a stale look. "Maybe, but you still need to improve your stance or you'll just be hearing about it from the masters later on."

"It's not his fault," Xion chipped in with a neutral shrug. "I'm just an opportunist."

"And that trait will serve you well in the future," Terra countered and shifted his gaze from her back to Ven. "You can always bide your time, but make a mistake and it's game over."

Ven sighed with exasperation but nodded compliantly. "Ok, ok, tomorrow I'll work on that specifically."

Terra nodded and threw Aqua a victorious grin, only to frown when he seen the sour look she had pinned him with. "You'll get it in no time Ven," she said as she leaned toward the blond and gave his shoulder a comforting pat.

"Pathetic," came Vanitas' deep voice. He was crossing the clearing and headed for the mountain path with no obvious intention to stop and explain himself.

"You got somethin' to say?" Ven spat, though any advance he may have made was cut short by Terra's hand on his other shoulder.

Vanitas was almost to the path and had to turn his head in order to call back arrogantly. "Already did."

Aqua shook her head in disapproval. What to do with that boy? She was sure he had some good traits, she believed everyone did, but she had yet to see him project any.

"I'll see you guys at dinner," Xion said as she trotted off in Vanitas' wake. "I think I'd better help him with prepping it, since its partially my fault he got in trouble in the first place."

"It's not _your_ fault Xion," Ven replied but the dark haired girl was already out of earshot and almost out of sight.

Aqua watched the girl depart and idly wondered if maybe she could see something good in Vanitas. Though even if Xion couldn't, she was selfless enough to at least try and look for it. That was more than what Aqua was accomplishing with the moody boy.

"What now?" Terra's low voice rumbled through her thoughts. He gave Ven a playful nudge. "Since you're apparently too tired to keep sparring."

"I think I'd like to stay and watch the sunset," Ven said and turned to the blazing red star on the horizon.

"Me too," Aqua agreed and took one of Terra's arms in her right hand and Ven's in her left as she led them toward the border of the summit's courtyard.

Terra gave a bothered sigh but went along without resistance. "Yeah ok, but I think you're both too easily fascinated."

Ven and Aqua sat down at the cliff's edge and the blue haired woman gave Terra's hand an insistent tug. He complied and gave her head a nudge with his own, their differing shades of blue caught and held for a moment until Ven cleared his throat.

"So um, who's easily fascinated now?"

"Hey Ven, c'mere, I've got this new choker hold I wanna try out." Terra got up and lunged at the blond, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Aqua couldn't help but laugh as the two tussled and bickered. Although she adored all of her new brothers and sisters, there was just something special about Ven. She couldn't quite explain it, but he was more dear to her than the other children and she could tell Terra felt the same.

She smiled when Terra apparently discovered that Ven was ticklish, causing him to erupt in discordant laughter. "So much for watching the sunset."


	10. Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: One of the things I love most about Terra is how dense he can be about certain... things. That lovable aspect of him, however, poses a problem for a later chapter, thus I am absolving it now. Anywho, enjoy and happy Tuesday!

**Chapter Ten – Answers**

* * *

Terra was fed up. He was tired of waiting on Aqua to give him a proper list of what he could and couldn't do and he was annoyed by the fact that some of his younger peers seemed to know more about certain things than he did.

Well, that was all going to change today. One way or another, Terra was determined to get some answers. Going through a list of options in his head, he scratched off Aqua right away; she always seemed to find a way to sidestep his questions. He wasn't about to ask his younger peers; he would never live down the humiliation. He didn't exactly feel comfortable going to Master Xehanort, though the old master would remain a last resort if all else failed.

Terra felt the same about Braig, the newcomer that Xehanort had recruited as an added supervisor for the younger students. The guy wasn't a Keybearer but he seemed to have a way with the kids, despite his shifty mannerisms and demeaning nicknaming habit. Terra had only known him for a few days, but he seemed harmless enough and had already been informed that Aqua was off limits and that he certainly had no intentions of crossing _that_ bridge.

Any further doubts about the man were quelled by the fact that Master Xehanort had picked him, so he had to be trustworthy, right? Even so, Terra hadn't known him long enough to feel comfortable talking with him for any prolonged period.

His mental list left only one person. Master Eraqus.

Sighing dismally, Terra went in search for his adoptive father. Often enough, Eraqus was just as skilled at dodging his question as Aqua. But Terra was confident that with enough persistence, he would get the answers he sought.

* * *

Eraqus groaned loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had hoped you would learn the answers to that on your own."

"That's not an answer, Master," Terra replied, annoyed. His master was sorely mistaken if he thought he could avoid the matter so easily. Finding Eraqus in his study had been lucky; no one would interrupt their conversation and there would be no unwelcome distractions.

"Indeed," the older man said through a sigh. "Wait here a moment, then." Getting up from the chair beside his desk, Eraqus crossed over to his private library and returned a moment later with a nameless tome. "This book explains... everything."

"_Everything_, Master?"

Eraqus nodded gravely. "Unfortunately, you may end up wishing it didn't."

Terra turned the dubious book over in his hands; it had no title and it was huge! "But, this could take me _all day_ to read..."

Eraqus sat back down and waved a dismissive hand. "Better get to it then. You are excused from normal duties today."

Frowning briefly, though feeling somewhat satisfied that he was actually making progress, Terra tucked the book under one arm and bowed respectfully before making his exit. "Thank you, Master."

He was oblivious to his master's intoned breath. "You won't be thanking me by day's end."

Unwittingly, Terra had made the mistake of heading to the main library to read. Although it had seemed like a good idea at the time, seeing as the library was where one could read peacefully, the contents of his master's "everything" book quickly made him recalibrate his decision. The book had _pictures,_ and upon discovering the first of many he had promptly snapped the tome closed, horrified.

The sudden action unfortunately caught the curious attention of the other students in the large chamber. Naminé, Roxas and Lea all looked up from their respective books and gave Terra an odd look. He instantly regretted his hasty movement and dreaded the trio's inevitable inquiries, though surprisingly the questioning never came. Not from them, anyway.

"Hey, what'chya readin' there, Buster?" Looming over his shoulder was Braig and his brown eyes were curiously fixed on Terra's nameless book. He wore a black uniform to match his sleeked back black hair, both contrasted by a red scarf that he wore around his neck. He also always seemed to have a disconcerting grin equipped...

Bordering panic, Terra tried to calmly gather the book and stand from his chair. The notion of getting caught with such a thing suddenly made him more self-conscious than he had ever felt in his entire life. "It's a-a special assignment. Highly confidential." He tried to exit the room with a normal stride but he was pretty sure he all but ran out.

"Aww, come on now. That just makes me even _more_ curious." Braig shared an inquisitive look with the remaining three students but they merely shrugged and resumed their own readings.

Terra breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his room and shut the door behind him. The thought of even opening the book again terrified him but at least now he wouldn't be harassed for it.

Crossing over to the small desk and chair beside his bed, he sat down and took a calming breath before resuming where he left off. He was quickly reminded of his inherent aversion to reading in the first place and this particular book was only furthering his distaste for the chore. He kept at it through the afternoon though, not bothering to take a lunch break despite his growling stomach. He knew that if he stopped for any length of time he would never finish the horrific, though immensely informative, tome. His eyes felt strained and unfocused by the time the daylight faded from his window, forcing him to light the lamp on his desk.

Finally, an hour later, with an aching head, a numb stomach, and a new sense of eroded enlightenment, he slapped the book shut and headed for his master's study once more.

He met Aqua en route and he hoped she wouldn't question the book under his right arm. "I haven't seen you all day," she told him, a mild concern in her sky blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

Terra inwardly cringed when she eyed the book, but thankfully he had planned for something like this. "I'm fine," he answered with a wave of his free hand. He reached up to gently pull her head closer before planting a chaste kiss between her azure bangs. "And Aqua, I just want you to know, I'm sorry."

"For?" She gave him a genuine, quizzical look.

Noting that her attention was drawn away from the book, he smiled complacently and cupped her cheek fondly. "For any time I was ever insensitive toward you." _Because you had every right to bite my head off, even though I didn't know why at the time._

"Terra, you're not making any sense..."

"It doesn't matter." Dropping his hand from her face, he turned and continued down the hall. "Anyway, I need to speak with the master before he turns in for the night. I'll meet you in the morning as usual."

"Ok..." Aqua turned to head for her room but halted briefly to call down the hall at him. "Goodnight?"

Terra smirked. "Goodnight." _Distraction successful, mission accomplished._

Now he could finally rid himself of the liability under his arm. He idly wondered how the master was going to take it when he told him that Vanitas, Riku and Lea already seemed to know of the forbidden texts.

* * *

AN: Aaaaand in the end, Eraqus still can't bring himself to elaborate on the (vague) subject. I think deep down, he just wanted to keep Terra ignorant about it... forever. Anyway, this was one of those necessary yet weird chapters... Hopefully it wasn't too painful to read. :/


	11. Omake 2 - Chocobo

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: This chap (and the next) is for all you Rokushi fans out there, although once again, they are not a pairing. They are simply interacting, though there is a slight element of one-sided infatuation present, if you squint...

**Chapter Eleven – Omake #2 - Chocobo**

* * *

Xion and Kairi leaned toward their sister impatiently, causing the pale-blond girl to squirm uncomfortably. "I don't like it. Aqua told us not to go unsupervised."

"Come on Nami," Kairi whined. "We won't be gone long, we just want to see a Chocobo again."

"No," Naminé shook her head fervently. "You two go without me, I'll keep quiet about it. But if you're not back by sunset then I'm telling the masters."

Xion and Kairi shared a look and nodded. They had cornered Naminé in the library and now the blond retreated to a chair in the corner and promptly stuck her nose in a book, oblivious to anything else her sisters might be cooking up.

"Well, we should probably recruit at least two of the boys to go with us," Kairi said. "Any ideas?"

"Not Vanitas," Xion replied. "I already got him in trouble last week."

"Riku will never go for it, he already treats us like we're made of glass."

"Lea is too much of a wild card. He might go along or he might turn us in."

"And it's nearly impossible to get Ven away from Terra and Aqua."

"That only leaves Roxas and Sora..."

"And just what are _you_ two plotting?" Braig asked as he suddenly appeared and loomed over their heads suspiciously, his brown eyes sharp and calculating.

"Wha-! Um, nothing!" Xion sputtered with a start.

"As if!" He laughed and ruffled her dark hair. "Don't bother lying Poppet, you're not very good at it."

"We're just talking about boys," Kairi snapped crossly at him and shoved his arm away from her sister's crown.

Braig snorted, unperturbed by her display. "Boys? Well, by all means, continue." He gave Xion's head one last pat. "Sorry Poppet, I'll leave you be."

Xion grumbled incoherently and Kairi glared at him as he departed. Once he was out of earshot Kairi leaned forward earnestly. "We need to move fast. He doesn't suspect us for the moment. The masters are in their studies and Terra and Aqua went to the summit with Ven."

"You get Sora, I'll get Roxas?" Xion offered and Kairi nodded.

"Meet up at the training courtyard."

* * *

Xion was surprised how easily she had snagged Roxas away from Lea. All she had to do was ask for the blond's help with training and Lea had scampered off saying he'd had enough training for one day. Maybe he was just sore that she had picked Roxas and not him. Whatever, boys were weird...

"To the summit then?" Roxas wondered and Xion proceeded to explain her real motive now that Lea was gone. "Sounds fun, I haven't got to see a Chocobo yet." He smiled as they converged on the rendezvous where Sora and Kairi were already waiting. "I'll go, but at the first sign of trouble we come back, alright?"

The others nodded agreement and the foursome started down the path that led into the mountain brush.

The boys marveled when they reached the waterfall and the large reservoir, its many streams wove through the forest so densely that the teens had to find fallen logs to cross without getting wet. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the trees and dappled the mossy undergrowth, giving their surroundings a warm, peaceful feeling.

That feeling shattered when Xion yelped in fear as a red pelt suddenly appeared in front of her. The four legged beast regarded her calmly as Roxas and the other two came to her side. "What is _that_?" the blond inquired as he successfully summoned his Keyblade.

The creature looked at him and sniffed, almost as if he were above the boy's threat. "It's ok," Xion said. "Aqua said the Red-Lions won't hurt humans."

"We don't," the cat-like thing said, his voice deep and rumbling.

All four teens gaped at him, but only Kairi recovered from the shock before he leaped away. "Hey, do you know where we can find a Chocobo? We really want to see one!"

The beast pondered for a moment but then turned and stalked away. "Come."

Looking to one another, the kids shrugged and followed after him. Roxas, Oblivion still in hand, made marks on the trees as they went so they wouldn't get lost on their return. Xion was suddenly very glad he had come along; she hadn't thought of making landmarks.

The beast was hard to keep up with and by the time they lost sight of his red pelt they were all panting. "Now what?" Sora huffed and nearly doubled over.

Kairi trotted over to the brush where their guide had vanished and Xion heard her gasp after parting the foliage. "Come look you guys!"

After drawing beside her sister, Xion found herself blinking down in wonder at a huge nest and a big, yellow egg. It was roughly the same size as a blitzball back home, the ones her uncle Tidus and uncle Wakka often used for their games.

"Aww man!" Sora grumped. "I wanted to see a Chocobo, not a Chocobo _egg_."

"Maybe he thought its parents would be here?"

"Where _are_ its parents?" Roxas wondered, casting a cursory glance around. "I thought birds laid on their eggs almost constantly?"

"Good question," Kairi said and grabbed Sora by the arm before darting away without notice. "Let's split up and look for them!"

"What?" Roxas and Xion chorused. The blond reached out a hand in vain to stop the redhead but finally called in their wake direly. "Meet back here in twenty minutes, and leave a trail so you don't get lost!"

"Got it!" Kairi hollered back, Keyblade in hand and Sora loping along at her side.

Sighing in exasperation, Roxas turned to Xion. "Well, lets go the other way then."

Xion offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm really glad you came with us Roxas. We'd be in lots of trouble without you."

The blond scratched his head in agitation. Or was he embarrassed? Xion had a hard time depicting the difference. "Yeah, well, we still might be if a Behemoth shows up."

* * *

AN: Ack! This hit 1000 words fast! Oh well, the kids get to continue their adventure in the next chapter. Although I'm sure you all can see where this is going...


	12. Omake 3 - Egg

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: Well guys, I seem to have lost my fire of inspiration for KH. I will continue to post every Tuesday until I run out of finished chapters but there will come a time when this story will be put on hiatus...

**Chapter Twelve – Omake #3 - Egg**

* * *

Xion felt tense, her senses on full alert as Oathkeeper flashed into her hand. "Steady there," Roxas soothed beside her. He looked every bit as concerned as her but he had a calm about him that she envied. "I don't like it either, but we should make sure it isn't tracking us before we head back."

They had only trekked away from the Chocobo nest for about five minutes when a horrid, garbled roar split the peaceful silence of the forest. Since then the noise had been accompanied by a shrill cawing or screeching.

"I don't understand," Xion said as they struggled through the thick brush. "Why would the Red-Lion lead us to the nest if there was danger nearby?"

Roxas tipped his head, thoughtful. "Maybe they just aren't benevolent by nature."

Just as the words left her companion's mouth, Xion caught a splotch of red in her peripheral and she turned to see the beast poised high up on a thick branch of a tree. His eyes caught on the pair briefly but he turned his focused gaze back to his former target, his tail whipping animatedly. It was the first time Xion noticed the unusual flame that flickered at his tail-tip. She had to wonder, was it some kind of magic or were all Red-Lions born with it?

"Wait Xion!" Roxas hissed at her and she was suddenly aware that she had been approaching the beast's tree. Subconsciously she wanted to know what he was so captivated by, but she couldn't see past all the thick foliage in front of her. It was then that she realized that was the direction the horrible cries were coming from.

"Hush, younglings," the big cat growled down at them crossly. "Unless you wish for the ire of a savage one."

"Younglings?" Roxas questioned the same time Xion echoed, "savage one?"

The big cat threw his head, urging them to take a look. Cautiously, both teens pushed through the thick vines and branches and emerged into the blinding sunlight. A grand, open field spread out before them, layered in short, green grass. The land sloped ever downward and eventually gave way to a dark, earthy tone with uneven terrain, giving the horizon a jagged outline. "Those must be the canyons that Aqua was talking about. Where the Behemoths live."

"Well, If that's a young Behemoth, then I don't ever want to see how big the adults are," Roxas spoke from beside her. Xion was appalled that the violent skirmish on the open field had not been the first thing her eyes had been drawn to.

As he said, a young Behemoth roared and slashed at its prey viciously. It was a fearsome, ugly thing, with a jaw full of deadly daggers and a face like a dragon. It stood on all four of its limbs, each equipped with razor-like claws. From forepaw to the tip of its head, which housed what appeared to be a nasty looking blade, it appeared to be as tall as her.

Xion decided she didn't want to know how big an adult was, either.

The Behemoth's prey squawked and Xion turned her eyes to the big, yellow bird with a frown. It was covered in blood and it limped and staggered in its unlikely retaliation. At first she wondered why it would ever choose to stand and fight when it could easily outrun the brute. Then she seen the yellow body lying on the ground at its feet, unmoving and equally bloodied.

"That poor Chocobo," Xion whimpered sadly. "He's only trying to protect his friend! We should help him!"

"No, Xion!" Roxas exclaimed and grabbed her by the arm before she could dart out into the fray. "It's too dangerous and we're still not experienced enough to fight that thing."

"But..."

"Come on," Roxas said and gave her shoulder a comforting pat. "We should find Sora and Kairi and head home. There could be other Behemoths in the area."

Xion hesitated a moment but finally nodded compliantly and followed him back into the shelter of the forest. The sounds of the struggle behind her made her wince as though each snarl and screech was a knife that stabbed her heart. Would she _ever_ be strong enough to help those too weak to defend themselves?

Upon reaching the tree where their unlikely guide had been perched, they gazed up to see that he was no longer there and he didn't appear to them again. Thinking deeply as Roxas led her back to the rendezvous, Xion suddenly snapped her fingers when realization dawned. "They were leading it away from the egg!"

"What?" Roxas tried to hide his start by breathing out a sigh. The role of leading was taking its toll on him; he was getting jumpy.

"Those two Chocobo were the parents!"

Xion crouched down by the giant yellow egg and placed a hand on its smooth surface. It was slightly warm and seemed to vibrate at her touch. Roxas had just finished explaining the situation to their accomplices.

"Aww man!" Sora crossed his arms in a pout. "I didn't get to see a single Chocobo!"

"Well," Xion said, her voice holding an edge of determination. "You'll get to see this one, once it hatches."

"Are you nuts?" Sora huffed. "The masters will never let us keep it, we're not even supposed to be out here!"

"We'll just have to keep it a secret then." Xion was already hefting the egg up as she stood; it was lighter than she imagined. Her three companions made no further attempt to dissuade her. They could see she was serious and that she had no intention of backing down on the matter.

Upon reaching the training courtyard, Xion's hopes of reaching her room undetected with the large and conspicuous egg were completely dashed as Aqua confronted the group. "And just where have _you_ four been?" She had her arms crossed and appeared to have been waiting for them, which was a bad sign. The senior student's eyes were instantly drawn to Xion's unusual burden. "Oh dear."

"A Behemoth killed its parents!" Xion blurted in a panic. "Please understand, I just _had_ to save it."

"_We_ had to save it," Roxas put in with an encouraging smile. "We're all to blame, Aqua."

Despite the setting sun in the distance, Xion felt her entire world brighten considerably when she seen Aqua's face light with amusement. "Alright, come on." The blue haired woman sighed. "Punishments will come later. For now, let's find a safe place to keep it."


	13. Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

**Chapter Thirteen - Darkness**

Aqua stood to attention in front of her master, Terra beside her as they awaited their instructions. Daylight gleamed brilliantly through the windows above the throne room and Eraqus regarded his students with a nod. Xehanort was absent, busy training the other students outside.

"I've summoned you both to discuss an important matter," the master began. "As you know, with the influx of wielders, Xehanort and I are spread thin in our endeavors to train them. And as the two oldest apprentices, I feel the time for your exams has drawn close."

Both pupils gasped with excitement and they shared a wide-eyed smile between them. "However," Eraqus cut in before they could reply. "I feel that some prerequisites are in order. Therefore, I am sending you both on a mission today." He raised a hand and summoned a portal to his right. "Enter the lanes between, find a world plagued by Heartless and destroy them. When you return, I shall decide on your next task after I hear both of your reports."

"Yes, Master!" the two Keybearers replied in unison and turned to enter the gateway.

"And," the master added suddenly, halting them mid-step. "Try not to get too... distracted."

"Master!" Aqua screeched at him, incredulous that he would even make such a suggestion.

"We understand Master," Terra replied and ignored Aqua's fussing when he reached for her hand. He was eager to leave now more than ever. "We promise only to get partially distracted."

"Terra!" Aqua screeched again, appalled that he would go along with the suggestion as he began dragging her away. "You're both impossible!" she declared, only seconds before their armor flashed into existence and they neared the whirling portal.

Eraqus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and waved dismissively with the other. "Go on then, but remember, should you delay too long, I will be forced to... come and retrieve you myself."

* * *

The first world they checked was quiet and rather cheerful. With tall, peaceful trees arching way over their heads, bright sunbeams shining through the leaves and an upbeat birdsong above, it was hard to believe there might be darkness here at all. Aqua could feel it though, somewhere deeper in the forest. They trekked onward down a well worn path and came upon a clearing with a quaint little cottage nestled against a treeline.

The scene set before them was odd, to say the least. Seven little men were huddled together in front of the building, all of them fussing over a figure sitting among them. It was a woman with black hair, her colorful clothing was disheveled, dirty and torn, as though she had been attacked. She was sniffling, but it didn't appear that the dwarves swarming around her had caused her distress. If anything, they looked like they were protecting her.

"What has happened here?" Aqua wanted to know as she ran up to them, Terra at her heels.

They all looked up at the newcomers in unison. One of the men had a gentle expression despite his concern. He looked like he was about to reply but one of the other men spoke first. He appeared to have a constant scowl, which, coupled with his huge pink nose, was actually more comical than fearsome. "You tell us! Were _you_ the ones that attacked poor little Snow White?"

"No, of course not!" Aqua replied hastily, feeling affronted, though she quickly softened her tone. "We're here to help."

The grumpy one grunted and crossed his arms but didn't reply, allowing for the first, more gentler dwarf to speak up. "Snow White says she was attacked in there," he said, pointing with one hand down a path that led into a deep, dark forest. "But it was too dark and she couldn't get a good look at her attackers."

"Is that right?" Terra asked from beside Aqua, his attention aimed at the frail maiden surrounded by dwarves. "Were they like shadows with glowing eyes?"

Snow White gasped and nodded, the description obviously having a negative effect on her. "Alright," Aqua cut in before the angry dwarf could snarl about Terra upsetting the girl. "We'll go take care of this."

"You will?" one of the other seven asked in disbelief.

"We will," Aqua affirmed. "That's why we're here, actually."

"Oh that would be wonderful! We'd be much obliged."

"Oh, do be careful!" Snow White called after them as the two Keybearers headed straight for the dark path.

Fearlessly, Terra and Aqua strode into the dark clearing and took up strategic positions, back to back. One shining Keyblade blinked into existence right after the other and a large number of shadows descended upon them.

The battle wasn't hard, but it took a considerable amount of concentration. Towards the end of it, though, Aqua was suddenly too wary of Terra's assaults and that vein of dark power he was utilizing. "Terra," she called, her voice chipped with disapproval. "You know I don't like it when you use the darkness."

"But it comes so easily, and it's so effective," he replied as he shot yet another black monster with that dark fire. After two more shots from Earthshaker and a swipe of Rainfell, the Heartless were gone.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't use it." She grabbed at his arm, willing him to meet her concerned gaze.

He did more than look. "I can hold it back," he assured her, dark blue eyes flashing with mischief as he leaned toward her.

"Terra," she warned, her own azure eyes averted timidly though she didn't pull away.

"I can," he insisted, a smug smile on his lips as he pressed them to hers.

Neither of them were sure what they were arguing about anymore. The heat was drawing them closer and it took every ounce of willpower Aqua had to place a hand on his chest to hold him at bay. "We should head back," she said after reluctantly breaking their steamy contact. "The master will be worried."

Terra sighed in defeat and relented. "Right."


	14. Omake 4 - Hatchling

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers  
**

AN: Ugh! All the kids _demanded_ to be in this one! I don't know _why_ I do this to myself... This chap was lots of fun though. In fact, this is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. :) Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen – Omake #4 - Hatchling**

* * *

"Today's the day!" Xion exclaimed excitedly as she raced away from the training grounds. Eraqus had just dismissed her and her peers for the day and she had only _one_ thing on her mind. Her egg.

"How do you know?" Sora questioned dubiously as he ran along in her wake. Although he was skeptical about her claim, he was too curious about seeing the baby Chocobo emerge from its egg to risk missing the event.

Roxas, Ven and Kairi were right behind him and if Xion didn't know any better, she thought Lea, Vanitas and Riku were trailing behind at a crawling pace, feigning disinterest. Although they walked in the same direction, Lea and Vanitas didn't so much as acknowledge each other, while Riku kept a careful eye on them both. As usual, Naminé brought up the rear with a weary stride; combat training always seemed to tire her out more than it should have...

"The egg has been in my room for a _whole week_," Xion replied dryly. "I think I'd know when it was about to hatch."

Kairi laughed. "I suppose you know what gender it is too?"

"Well, I think it's a girl," Xion deadpanned and stuck out her tongue in defiance, to which her sister returned.

"What are you gonna name it?" Ven cut in before the sisters could take it any farther. "If it's a girl?"

"Well," the raven haired girl said hesitantly and slowed her pace to a walk. "I have a few ideas, but I thought we should all agree on something together."

Ven shared a look with Roxas and then both in turn looked to Sora and Kairi. They all nodded and smiled in unison, causing her to halt the procession altogether. "_You_ should name it, Xion," Roxas told her. "You've cared for it the most."

"R-really?" Xion blinked at them, feeling a swell of happiness.

"I'll be sure to tell you if it's a dumb name though," Kairi commented with a smirk. The others had caught up by that point, with Vanitas moving to hang at the border of the group, Riku next to Kairi, Lea beside Roxas and Naminé behind them, still puffing.

"Xion," Sora tried to whisper and despite failing miserably at it, continued with a hand cupping his cheek to further his privy message. "Name it Highwind!" He got an elbow in the ribs for his trouble, via Kairi.

Xion giggled when the same thing happened to Riku. "No, Excalibur!"

"Neither of those!" Lea yowled. "Flamberge would be a _way_ better name."

"Oh come on!" Vanitas grumbled at the group. "It'll be grown and running rampant by the time this argument ends." He drew some glares but Roxas, Ven and Kairi stepped forward to agree with him.

Xion grinned and led the way, noting curiously that Eraqus was now trailing them at a much slower speed.

* * *

Xion settled herself on the floor as everyone gathered around to peer at the spectacle in her room. She was sure her room never seemed smaller...

The egg lay nestled in a mound of blankets, surrounded overhead by a number of lamps to keep it warm. Every minute or so the yellow oval would rock faintly. "This morning it would only move like that every ten minutes," Xion said, not taking her eyes off the precious object.

"Xion..." Lea sighed worriedly. "You're getting a little too obsessed."

"I woke up early this morning," she replied defensively, though she wisely chose not to add aloud that she also talked to it sometimes... "I just had this feeling that today would be the day."

"Yes, we heard you the first time," Kairi told her in monotone. "But just _how_ much longer?"

"I don't know," Xion said with a shrug. "An hour maybe?"

There was a communal groan from the group and Sora and Lea both threw their hands behind their head as they walked out talking about food. The rest of the retinue followed at a staggered pace. Kairi stormed after the boys, shouting for them to wait up and completely oblivious as she passed her twin in the doorway. The pale-blond girl leaned against the door-frame and Xion turned a look of a concern on her sister. "Naminé? You ok?"

The girl looked like she were about to pass out. "I just feel a little dizzy." Her admission drew the attention of both Roxas and Riku, although the blond male had been casting her wary glances since they had been dismissed from training.

Before either of them could inquire further though, Eraqus swept into the room and placed a gentle hand on the girl's forehead. "No fever," he said with a frown. He turned to the boys. "Roxas, Riku, take her to Aqua and get her opinion. I'll be along shortly."

Roxas gave Xion's shoulder a pat before he moved to obey. "I'll try to be back in time."

She tried to offer a smile to hide her disappointment that everyone was leaving, but knew it didn't reach her eyes when her friend frowned. Roxas hesitated but stepped to his mandate when Eraqus beckoned again; Naminé was looking worse by the minute.

Now all that remained was Eraqus in the doorway and Vanitas, who leaned against one wall, arms crossed and trying to seem disinterested in the whole ordeal. He finally moved closer and examined the egg with a sneer. "No way it could be worth all this trouble."

"It will be," she told him fervently. "You'll see."

"Hm," he grunted dubiously and unraveled his arms to make a charitable gesture. "Well, I'm hungry too. Want me to bring you something?"

Xion shook her head and gave another sad smile, though his offer was sweet and almost made her giggle. Although rare and barricaded, Vanitas' kind nature always shown through when she least expected it. "Thanks, but I'm too nervous to eat. I'll get something later."

He shrugged indifferently and crossed to the doorway without another word, passing the master as he went.

"It's for the best that it sees only _you_ when it hatches," Eraqus said as he drew beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's you're responsibility now, Xion. Therefore, you should be the one it recognizes as its mother."

"M-mother?" she sputtered, eyes wide as Eraqus chuckled and made his timely exit.

Xion's gaze snapped back to the egg when she heard a resounding crack, followed closely by an odd little chirp.


	15. Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

**Chapter Fifteen - Truth**

* * *

It was such a strange feeling, standing there in the throne room before her master without Terra by her side. For whatever reason, Eraqus had summoned her, and her alone.

"Master?" Aqua shifted on her feet, arms rigid at her sides. Had he changed his mind about her and Terra? Had they slipped up somewhere? The thoughts worried her, and the master's hesitance to speak was even more unnerving. "Have I done something wrong?"

The aging man looked up at that, gray eyes surprised as his expression softened. "No, dear Aqua. My calling you here is not due to anything you've done. Rather-" He hesitated again but a moment later finally found his voice. The subject obviously causing him great distress. "You must have sensed it by now, Aqua." Eraqus sighed. "The darkness he bears."

Aqua blinked with surprise, but she needn't ask who he referred to. She had first felt Terra's darkness long ago, when they were children. But it was familiar, not entirely unpleasant, and it was... him. It was a part of who he was, and she loved him. She only felt uncomfortable with it when he used it in combat, like the other day...

"Well, yes," she finally replied, hesitant herself now. "But I've never seen him lose control of it."

"That's because it's mostly dormant still." Eraqus shook his head dismally. "Regardless of how well he would do during the exams, I already know I cannot pass the title of master to him, not yet. The risk is too great."

"But what about Master Xehanort? He harbors a great and powerful darkness." Aqua often shuddered whenever she got a good sense of the other master's presence. He generally masked his power, but there were times when it rolled off of him in invisible, malevolent waves.

"And he was often berated and scrutinized for it as an apprentice. He only became a master, belated mind you, because he had finally conquered the darkness within. Until Terra does the same, he will have to be monitored closely. As of right now, the darkness he bears is raw and primal and dangerous."

"How long will this take, Master?" Aqua fidgeted with her sash, anxiety rising up in her chest like an acidic chemical.

"I couldn't say. That all depends on Terra and how determined he is to conquer it."

"Can I tell him?"

"That is up to you, though I would advise against it. Think of how he'd feel, knowing he's holding you back."

"But I-" Aqua swallowed hard, feeling her heart beginning to ache. "I can't keep something like this from him. It would tear me apart."

"Very well," Eraqus said. "Perhaps knowing all this, he will be even more motivated to master his darkness." Stepping closer, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes, for you, I believe he will."

* * *

She found Terra in the training courtyard outside, swinging his Keyblade around in practiced precision along with Ven and Vanitas, both of whom were still rather clumsy with their weapons. The other seven wielders were off a ways, training with Xehanort.

"Terra," Aqua called to him gently as she approached. "Can we talk a moment?"

Catching his apt attention, Terra smiled; a smile he reserved only for her. The same smile she was sure she would never see on him again after she told him what she was about to. Ven made a mocking comment and Terra lunged at him, playfully ruffling his blond hair before he noticed Aqua's sullen countenance. Releasing the boy, Terra rushed over to her, ignoring any further notes of teasing from Ven and Vanitas.

"Aqua, something wrong?" He led her away, out of earshot and held her arms in his hands to show she had his full attention. When she averted her gaze and bit her lip nervously, Terra grinned encouragingly and prodded her stomach. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What?-" Aqua felt her face turn three shades of red. "No! Of course not! We haven't even-" she growled, swatting his shoulder in aggravation as he chuckled at her expense. "Look, will you be serious for a second? This is- This is really important."

"Ok, ok!" he replied, his smirk remaining. "Don't be such a girl about it, just say it."

Aqua bristled at the comment but reined in her frustration with a deep, ragged breath. "I spoke with the master," she began, voice shaking unpleasantly. "He said that the real reason he hasn't allowed for our exams is because..." She met his curious gaze for one brief instant before dropping her watery orbs to his chest, where his heart was. There, her gaze remained, unable to continue otherwise. "Because he feels that your darkness is too dangerous and that he can't name you master until you conquer it."

"What?" he asked rhetorically; he had heard her just fine. Aqua winced as his grip tightened around her arms. "Why didn't he tell me? Why hasn't he tried to help me conquer it?"

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "But Master Xehanort was also denied the title until he had mastered the darkness." She gave him a hopeful smile. "It will just take more time than we thought."

"_No_," he ground out tightly. "This isn't fair. Especially not to you." His eyes widened when he realized he was hurting her and he released her arms only to embrace her fully. "I'm sorry," he told her wretchedly and Aqua knew he meant it in more ways than one.

Unlatching himself from her completely, he turned and set his hard gaze on his path toward Xehanort. He meant to address both masters, apparently.

Hugging herself, Aqua turned as well, feeling misery flow through her marrow like a tainted river. She was caught completely off guard when she seen his figure return in her peripheral. She raised her head to look and he kissed her. It was fleeting, but careful and tender. "Thank you for telling me," he said after parting.

Aqua blinked at him, speechless. Before he turned to go for real this time, he gave her that same, exclusive smile again.


	16. Torn

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

**Chapter Sixteen - Torn**

* * *

Xehanort's expression was unreadable as he took his seat on the raised dais, Eraqus once again choosing to face Terra while standing.

"So Aqua told you," said the reigning master, gray eyes troubled.

"We keep no secrets from each other," Terra replied evenly.

Xehanort snorted with distaste from his throne but said nothing while Eraqus nodded soberly. "She said as much herself."

Grinding his teeth and tensing his fists, Terra tried to keep the contempt out of his voice. He felt so betrayed, so wronged, but these two men were his masters, his superiors in every way; he had to obey them, he had to trust them. "Masters, tell me what I need to do!"

"I had hoped to avoid this outcome, but if you insist on rushing the process, I will not stop you." Eraqus sighed out what seemed like a worn and weighty breath. "The process to conquer such a powerful darkness is long and dangerous," Eraqus told him direly and turned to Xehanort. "You will have to leave with the one that has already survived the trial."

"Leave?" Terra queried. "Where, Master?"

"To the land where Keyblade wielders leave their mark. The Keyblade Graveyard," Xehanort rumbled. "The energies there are chaotic and it serves as the ideal atmosphere for pushing oneself to their limits. However, it is as Eraqus said. There is no telling how long the process will take and the training is so intense that you may very well die."

Terra took a quiet moment to absorb the information, eyes downcast. Setting his jaw, he looked back up and gave a determined nod. "I'll do whatever it takes. Please, Master Xehanort, help me conquer the darkness."

The old master raised his head, his expression somehow both curious and grim. "If you decide to go along with this, you will be committed until you succeed or die. You cannot return home until you finish what you started. Do you understand?"

This gave Terra pause and he took on a pensive look. He couldn't return and visit Aqua? But he didn't know how long this would even take! A month? A year? More? But, the only alternative would be making Aqua wait for him to get a hold of his darkness the normal way and that, he knew, _would_ take years. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he was holding her back for so long...

After a long, contemplative moment, Terra met the dark master's amber gaze. "When can we leave?"

* * *

Outside, in the circular forecourt below the castle's staircase, Xehanort could be seen waiting patiently with his arms behind his back. Eraqus and Braig also stood there, with the group of younger pupils milling about nearby, most of them questioning fervently about the situation.

Aqua had questions of her own as she stood at the crest of the stairs, Terra facing her with what she had named as the most afflicted look she had ever seen on him. "But how long will this take?" she asked, suddenly getting the most uncomfortable sense of abandonment despite how much affection he showered her with. "When will I see you again?" She lost count of how many times he kissed her since breaking the news to her. It somehow didn't matter to her though, knowing he would soon be leaving for an undefined amount of time.

"I don't know," he told her and kissed her again, no doubt hoping to calm her down but the contact only made her panic more. "But I _will_ come back, I promise you."

"You mean there's a chance you won't come back?"

"Well, yes," he said hesitantly. He had said it himself, they kept no secrets from each other; he had meant it. He was quick to mend the matter though. "But I _won't_ let that happen. I told you, didn't I? I'm not giving you up, not for anything. This is just a short intermission between us and I plan to make up for it when I get back."

Aqua nodded but her eyes stung as she fumbled for something in her sash. "It's not finished, but here." She pushed a small, star shaped object into his hand. "It would take too long to explain the details, but it signifies an unbreakable connection." She gave him a stern look. "You had better come back so I can finish it."

He examined the thing briefly before tucking it away in a pocket and offering a wry smile. "I'll keep it safe."

"I feel like I'm being torn in two." Aqua sobbed suddenly, her fists clenched and clung to him desperately, thinking she could make him stay if only she held on tight enough.

He didn't reply but his smile saddened as he wiped away her tears. Aqua hardly _ever_ cried and knowing he was the cause of her anguish made Terra feel like someone had just stabbed his heart with a jagged knife and twisted it. Bracing himself, he kissed her forehead one last time, inhaled her familiar scent one last time and cupped her cheek one last time. Gently but firmly he unlatched her grip and took one of her trembling hands in his before leading her down the stairs to the others.

The younger Keybearers pummeled him with questions but he ignored them. His final words had been to Aqua, he wasn't about to diminish the significance of that. He met his master's steady gaze and they shared a nod of understanding. "I have no doubt that you will succeed, Terra," Eraqus said, gray eyes wavering for an instant when he apparently caught Aqua's miserable condition. "Farewell."

With great reluctance and a force of will he did not know he even had, Terra gave Aqua's hand a final squeeze and released it as he moved to join Xehanort beside a newly opened dark corridor.

Aqua watched him leave her side (where he belonged in her mind) and wrenched her gaze away with a frustrated scowl, blinking back angry tears. Though her anger was not directed at him, but at herself; angry with her own weakness. She should have been able to see him off properly, with words of encouragement just like the master. But she couldn't, her throat was too constricted, her mind too chaotic to bring forth the desired words. He would leave before she ever pulled herself together.

When the time arrived and Xehanort passed through to the other world, Terra followed closely but turned and offered Aqua a deeply pained and sorry look before the blackness took him.


	17. Reconcile

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: Here is an interesting chapter for you guys. I came up with the masters' back-stories after chatting with Tsukasayuki for awhile. Hasn't anyone thought it odd that Xehanort and Eraqus don't have a third? The KH pattern is two guys and a girl. (there are even three thrones) _Anyway_, this is what my imagination dictates, so enjoy!

Time-line: To avoid confusion, the first scene happens two years before the first chapter. The second scene is set after chapter 16.

**Chapter Seventeen – Reconcile**

* * *

"_You have my deepest gratitude for your willingness to consider my reinstatement. You are as reasonable as ever, Eraqus, despite that grievous wound I set upon you all those years ago."_

"_We are here to talk about the future, Xehanort. Not the past."_

"_Very well."_

"_To begin," Eraqus said. "I have no problem with you returning to your former position, so long as you abide by the standards I set."_

"_Go on."_

"_First and foremost, as I'm sure you have sensed it in him, you are not to influence Terra's darkness in any way."_

_The older master reared his head slightly. "But why? He has such potential. To leave it dormant is a waste-"_

"_It's too dangerous," Eraqus cut in. "And as old as he is, he is still too inexperienced to control it."_

"_I feel as though you're letting your personal feelings blind your better judgment." Xehanort gave him a careful look. "That reminds me, don't you think it's time you told him the truth about his parents?"_

"_He's gone this long without knowing. Telling him now would only complicate matters and cause undue pain."_

"_Does his mother's death still haunt you, I wonder?" the older master questioned curiously, somehow knowing the younger would follow his meaning without trouble. "She had such potential as a wielder. To lose her in childbirth, such a tragedy, that."_

_Eraqus stiffened at the inquiry but made no other indication that the subject perturbed him. "You are mistaken if you think the past has a hold on me. I never allowed the fear of losing to overtake me, therefore it doesn't effect me today."_

"_Ah, yes," Xehanort said, feigning reverence. "Absolutes, so good to hear they are still working for you."_

"_Have you come only to reminisce?" Eraqus asked with an icy tone. "Or to negotiate your reinstatement?"_

"_Apologies, Eraqus, old habits you know." Xehanort chuckled briefly before his eyes sobered. "Name your terms."_

"_Very well," Eraqus replied. "Since light and dark exist in balance here, you may practice your arts as you wish. However, you are not to instruct in its ways or use it in combat."_

"_Yes, yes, I agree to temper my darkness and to ignore that of Terra's." His expression held a fleck of contempt but he covered it by raising a curious brow. "Anything else?"_

"_That is all," Eraqus answered and offered a genuine smile as he reached out with his right hand to shake on the agreement. "Welcome back, Brother."_

* * *

The sun was setting orange and purple hues over the summit when Eraqus finally blinked out of his reverie. He sat on the lone bench that had been situated perfectly for such sights. All the students had vacated the area hours ago, leaving him in peace, or at least, as much peace as his troubled mind would allow.

He worried for Terra, for his life, for his future. He wondered if Xehanort was pushing him too hard and if they were both keeping vigilant against the onslaught in the unforgiving land. An image of rampant darkness and vicious shadow beasts flashed in his mind and he shuddered at the fearsome sight. He dearly hoped Terra would be able to hold up against the bloodthirsty trial. Eraqus drew comfort from the fact that he had trained Terra to be fearless, aside from the fear of losing, that is.

Perhaps he would conquer that as well.

"Master?" Aqua's soft voice called to him and he turned to see her approaching from the mountain path, a look of concern on her face. She looked weary and tormented; she probably wasn't sleeping well. "Are you alright?"

He worried for her too. Although her trial was aligned with Terra's, it was still very different. Doubt and despair were formidable foes and often required the help of others to be overcome. However, Aqua had a tendency to face her problems head on and alone. Eraqus had a feeling this ordeal would prove to be a learning experience for them all.

"Master?" she spoke again when he didn't reply.

"Yes," he said and made a welcoming gesture. "I'm fine, Aqua. Please, sit."

She did as bid and took her place beside him on the bench, taking a moment to study his stoic features. She could always tell when he had been deeply meditating on something by the way his gray eyes narrowed to mere slits. "You're worried too." _Of course he's worried_, she berated herself. _Why wouldn't he be? Terra is practically his son._

"Worried, yes," he admitted with a nod. "But as I said, I have great faith that he will succeed. However, I am prepared for the worst, should it happen." He turned his head and gave her a carefully pained look. "I advise you to be prepared as well."

_He's not being honest with himself_, Aqua thought, noting the way his gaze had drifted as he spoke. _He's no more prepared than I am._ Raising her eyes to the dying rays of the sun, she banished any negative thoughts and forced a confident smile. "I know he'll come back," she said with conviction and added to herself silently, _he's not as weak as you think._

* * *

AN: I _know_ the canon says Eraqus is just Terra's surrogate father, but I like to think of the master as the perfect Jedi with a past riddled with flaws. (This also explains why he gave in so easily to Xehanort's argument in chapter 1) I also realize that his making concessions for Xehanort's darkness seems uncharacteristic, however, the fact that the Nort was willing to alter his path in the first place is also uncharacteristic. Therefore... I declare that pie is good. XD


	18. Courage

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: I went way over with this one: 1235 words... But this chapter is very special to me and I didn't want to skimp on too many details. I hope all my readers enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's rather cliché but I don't care!

**Chapter Eighteen - Courage**

* * *

_**Anger**. There was so much **anger** in the air, as if it were veined by a supercharged current. Aqua curled into as small of a ball as she could and shivered, both out of cold and fear. The biting wind howled all around her and the black sky flashed and roared overhead, bringing with it furious sheets of pelting rain._

_Blinking back the tears and the water, she tried to get a better look at where her parents had disappeared to, but there was nothing, only blackness and rain. Sometimes, when the lightning flashed, she could make out vague shapes on the landscape but nothing was moving. Nothing, that is, except those glowing yellow eyes that seemed to snap and hone in on her when she yelped in fright._

_Slowly, they crept closer and she tried to stifle her sobbing gasps but that only seemed to make the monsters angrier and they snarled at one another. Mom and Dad had left to lead the monsters away, but they didn't come back, only the monsters returned. Aqua wished her parents had never left, at least then she wouldn't be so alone and afraid._

_Lightning flashed again and Aqua clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to see what the monsters really looked like; she was sure her imagination already did a splendid job at making them terrifying._

_The monsters grunted and growled suddenly and Aqua peeked to see their gleaming eyes had turned away from her, distracted. Watching the darkness in bewilderment, she could hear their shadowy footsteps as they scampered off. Were Mom and Dad coming back for her? She dearly hoped so; she was ready to go home._

_Aqua tensed when a sudden screech split the chaotic air. Another came, and another, before long it sounded like an unearthly melody. Then the pained cries stopped and all that remained was the rain and the thunder once more. A relatively silent moment passed until she thought she heard a pair of footsteps through the elemental clamor._

"_Mom?" Hope flickered in her chest and she moved to stand, her hair and clothes sopping wet but she had forgotten about the chill on her skin. "Dad?"_

_She was unsure which direction the footsteps came from and she turned and strained her eyes to see but something rammed into her side with a snarl. Skidding on her back against the paved street, Aqua cried in terror and tried to swat at the yellow eyed, tenebrous creature that pinned her down but nothing she did so much as phased it. Her brilliant imagination, as her father had often doted, pictured the beast with very sharp teeth and claws. She never got the chance to find out though, as the monster was suddenly shoved away by another body._

_Whatever it was, it was crouched beside her and it didn't have hauntingly yellow eyes. Light flashed and Aqua caught a glimpse of the newcomer as it stood. It was human but not tall enough to be her mom or dad. She couldn't tell if it was a he or a she but it had saved her, and that was all that mattered at the moment. The monster growled annoyance from where it landed and Aqua heard the person beside her shift to fend it off. "I found the last one, Master," her savior spoke out; the voice was young and male. He didn't seem to be speaking to her; did he even know she was there?_

_Aqua didn't have a chance to question him, because the monster lunged and the boy stepped to meet the assault. There was a strange thud sound, like wood smacking rock, followed by a rapid scraping noise. The monster howled and the boy yelped as they struggled in the rain, but Aqua couldn't see their battle, only flashes and broken images gave her insight to their forms._

_When finally the torment had drawn out so long that Aqua felt an eternity had passed by, she caught wind of more splashing footfalls. They were faster, heavier, more confident than the boy's. When they reached the skirmish, everything stopped._

_The thunder and rain abated, and after a moment, even the sky began to clear and brighten, shedding light on her surroundings. Before long, Aqua was sitting up and staring over to the boy from before and a large man looming over him. The boy was on his back with an unusual wooden weapon in his hands, looking as though he had been desperately fending off the monster until the man had come along with his own strange weapon and swept the beast into the black ash that faded into the wind._

"_I told you not to wander off, Terra," the man grumbled as he made his weapon vanish and held out a hand to help the boy up. _

"_I'm sorry, Master," the boy called Terra said, eyes downcast. "But I had this feeling..."_

"_You were drawn to the light, as they had been."_

"_The... light, Master?"_

"_**Her** light."_

"_Oh! I didn't see her, was she there the whole time?" Not waiting for an answer, Terra trotted over to Aqua and knelt down beside her, curious and concerned. "Hey, are you ok? I'm Terra, and that's Master Eraqus," he told her and offered a friendly grin. "We're the good guys."_

_Aqua shivered and curled in on herself again but her fear had all but dissolved and she watched the boy, fascinated. Had she not just went through such a trying ordeal she would have though he was cute if not rather scruffy with his haphazard brown hair. The man he called Eraqus seemed stern but... gentle too, like her dad. "Dad!" she exclaimed, suddenly realizing that her parents had not returned. Whipping her head from left to right, searching for them in rising desperation, she felt an unusual fog swarm her head and her eyelids drooped disobediently. _

_The last thing she seen was the image of Eraqus approaching with an outstretched hand. She never felt her body hit the ground, but she dreamed she heard their voices._

"_Master," the boy whined plaintively. "Did you really have to put her to sleep?"_

"_It's for the best. Her parents are dead and she doesn't need to see what became of them."_

"_**Dead**, Master?" Terra's voice wavered sadly._

"_Unfortunately, yes. I came across their bodies on my way to rescue you." The man paused, as if he were lining the boy up with a stern gaze. "Which reminds me. You were very reckless today."_

"_Master, I-"_

"_I wasn't finished," Eraqus cut in. "You were also very brave. If you hadn't arrived when you did, well, I'd hate to think what might have happened to the girl."_

"_So, I did good?" Terra's voice was sheepish._

"_We will need to work on your careless impulses, but yes. You did well, Terra. Now here, give her to me and lets go home."_

"_You were right Master. This world **has** died." Terra's tone was deeply saddened. "It's too bad we couldn't have saved it."_

"_Yes, too bad indeed," Eraqus said, equally sullen, though his tone took on a reflective element. "However, it seems as though not all was lost, this day."_

* * *

AN: I didn't want to spoil it at the beginning, but Aqua was 7 here, and Terra was 8. You probably figured that out though...


	19. Heartache

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

**Keybearers**

AN: I hate to end things prematurely here, I really do. I had so many plans for this project, but unfortunately my zeal has been lost. I wanted to at least reunite Terra and Aqua before I quit, but it can't be helped, the fire is gone... I may come back to this if KH3 ever comes out in this decade.(Ha) My thanks to those who took the time to review, you guys are the only reason I made it this far. :)

**Chapter Nineteen - Heartache**

* * *

Aqua woke with a start, the nightmare-memory already fading into the dark recesses of her mind. Although the images faded, the sense of fear and dread did not. The Heartless had a way of leaving marks that could not be seen and therefore could not be healed.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she ran a hand through her blue tresses and felt a dampness between her fingers. She sighed in frustration. The bad dream had her so worked up that she had been sweating, even shaking a little.

Knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, Aqua slipped out of bed and changed from her sleepwear into her usual outfit. After glancing out the window to see a black sky full of stars, she wrapped a couple of blankets over her shoulders, hoping they would fend off the cool air on her late night jaunt to the summit.

Ignoring a nagging urge to slip back into her warm bed, she shivered against the chill in her body and headed out into the hallway. All was quiet as she stood there and waited for a moment. It was too dark to read the hands on the clock above the hall's window but the gently sloping moonlight that peeked through would light her way and gave the tile floor a silver glow.

She debated checking on Naminé but ultimately chose not to as she headed down the hall. The blond needed her rest and disturbing her for no good reason wouldn't solve her problem. It had been a couple days since Roxas and Riku had brought Naminé to her, the girl had been wheezing, pale as a ghost, and had looked about ready to faint. As proficient as Aqua was with healing magic, she certainly wasn't a doctor, and in the end, neither she nor Eraqus had known what ailed the girl.

Since then, Naminé had been excused from training exercises and she seemed to be getting better. Even still, Aqua considered the option of taking the girl to see a real doctor, perhaps in Radiant Garden. She would have to if the girl had another episode like before.

The blue haired woman had nearly turned the corner into the grand hall when she heard an unusual squawk. After listening for another moment, she turned to look at Xion's door, where more chirping could be heard along with some fumbling noises. The door opened and Xion's head poked out. "Aqua?"

Aqua moved closer and spoke quietly so as not to wake the other girls in their rooms nearby. "Just going for a walk, Xion." She glanced down and smiled to see the girl was holding her newly hatched Chocobo as it squirmed and squabbled in her hold. "Sorry if I woke the baby."

Slightly embarrassed by the insinuation, Xion shook her head. "No, no, she's been making noise for an hour. I was just checking to see if _she_ had woken anyone."

Aqua tipped her head curiously. "She's not happy in her new pen?"

Xion frowned and gave the fussy chick a scratch under her chin, which seemed to calm her. "No. I try to leave her in there so she gets used to it, but the only time she's quiet is when I let her sleep on my bed at my feet."

Aqua gave the fluffy yellow chick a pat on the head and received a peep in reply. "Well, just go with that for now then. She'll get used to the pen eventually." She gave Xion a pat on the head as well. "Get some sleep."

The girl nodded silently and shut the door when Aqua departed for the grand hall once more.

The summit was cold and so was the bench as she sat down and shivered under her blankets. Under the ethereal glow of the lamps nearby she could see her breath billow out and was starting to regret her decision.

The night was quiet, with only the crickets clicking in the background. Aqua nearly jumped when she heard Ven's voice. "Hey Aqua, are you alright? You look tired."

"Ven!" she both greeted and sighed with relief. "Yes I'm fine, just a nightmare," she replied with a weary smile. "What about you? Why are you up?"

"I thought I seen a shooting star and wanted to get a better look. But mostly, I guess it's because I feel restless," he said and chuckled. "Probably because Terra hasn't been around to hassle me about my sloppy footwork after training." He frowned when he realized his slip up. "Oh, hey, sorry Aqua. I know your worried about him-"

"It's fine Ven. I'm not going to crumble just because we talk about him." Though she had been trying not to think about him and whatever horrors he was facing, she knew avoiding the matter altogether was impossible. She pulled her blue Wayfinder from her pocket, her heart aching terribly as she stared at it. "But I'll worry about him no matter where I am, or who I'm talking to."

Ven nodded solemnly and eyed the trinket in her grasp. "Hey, what's that thing?"

"Hm? Oh, it's called a Wayfinder, it's a good luck charm I made. I gave one to Terra before he left, though they're not finished yet..."

"That's really cool! Can I see it?"

"Sure." She handed it over, chuckling as he marveled over the charm like a fascinated cat. "I could make you one too, if you want."

"Really?" He nearly vaulted off the bench in his excitement before deflating with a thought. "But, it's not some romantic thing is it?" He handed the charm back to her with a wry cringe.

"No, no," she said amid another set of laughter. It was strange. Despite the pain in her heart, Ven had managed to make her laugh. "Well, I suppose it could be, but its main purpose is to represent an unbreakable connection."

"Oh," Ven said as he scratched his head bashfully. "Well then, I guess that's ok."

Aqua's amused gaze flickered up suddenly and she gave the boy a nudge. "Look, you were right Ven. It's a meteor shower!"

"Huh?" the boy turned his head up to look and practically grinned from ear to ear. "Wow! I knew there was something happening up there." He laughed and offered Aqua a playful look. "I bet it's because Terra's knocking a bunch of monsters into orbit."

Aqua let out a weak chuckle and gripped her charm a little tighter. "Yeah, he probably is." She fixed her sapphire gaze on the blazing night sky and smiled sadly. "Just for us."


End file.
